The Pieces Of Us
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: When something unexpected and Very Tragic happens, you think nothing will ever be the same. but another unexpected twist happens, and you don't understand anything anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Cody layed in bed with each other. Gabriella pecked his lips, "Do you love me?" Cody smiled, "Of course I do.. you and Emily mean the world to me." Gabriella smiled cuddling into him. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." she sighed, Cody tilted her chin, "hey, I'll be back in a few months, then you, me, and emily will have christmas together.." she smiled softly, "you promise?" he nodded, "Absoultey." he pecked her lips.

Gabriella smiled, "I'll write to you every day." Cody smiled, bringing her lips to his and pecking them gently. Suddenly a baby cried, they sighed, "I'll get her..." Gabriella smiled, watching as her boyfriend went to the corner of the studio apartment they occupied and picked up an 8 month old baby girl with bright green eyes.

"Hey Emily..." he cooed, cradling her back and forth, it's fine...I know you're gonna miss me...I'm gonna miss you too." Gabriella suddenly got an idea, crawling out of bed, she dug through the photo albums, picking out a picture of her and Emily. She pulled it out, "Hey baby," she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, showing him the picture, "how's this for a good luck charm? We're with you everyday you're over there." Cody smiled, "I'd love that," Cody smiled, taking the picture from her and giving Emily to her. He looked down at the picture, looking at Gabriella again, "I'll keep it...always."

It's been three weeks since his been gone, and he hasen't contacted Gabriella since then. she was starting to get worried. he wouldn't answer her letters or anything. she sighed and the phone rang, but what she didn't know, this phone call was gonna change her life forever.

she answered the phone, "hello.." "Miss Montez?" Gabriella nodded, "yes this is she." The man on the other line sighed, "I'm sorry to inform you that your boyfriend Cody Correl was killed." Gabriella's heart broke, and tears began to fall from her eyes, and she dropped the phone and began sobbing. she carried herself to the couch and cried and cried. she hated her life now so much, she lost the love of her life. she hated this so much. and now, she had to raise emily alone.

A month had passed and Gabriella had not got over the tragic death of her boyfriend. she sighed strapping in Emily in the carrier, "I'm sorry baby..I miss daddy too.." she carried the carrier, and her purse out and walked downstairs calling for a cabi. when the cabi pulled up she opened the back door and got in. the guy looked at her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. she sighed, "can you take me to Jefferson lane?"

The guy, with his peircing blue eyes, stared at her through the rearview mirror. "Yeah...sure, uh...she strapped in?" Gabriella looked at Emily and nodded, she looked so much like her father it wasn't even funny. She sighed, nodding. The guy smirked, looking back out the windsheild and slowly pulled away from the curb. Traffic wasn't the lightest, it was congested on the interstate. The driver sighed, bored, "hey uh mind if I turn on the radio or something?" Gabriella shrugged, "yeah...go for it..." honestly, she didn't care. The radio turned on, the station was 87.7-mozart. Gabriella looked at him, "I thought most cab drivers listened to rap music?" he smirked, looking at her through the rearview, "ehh I guess I'm a weird one then eh?"

Gabriella smiled, "Different is good I guess." he smiled at her and kept driving, he looked back at the sleeping infant, "what's her name?" Gabriella sighed, "Emily Renee Correl." Troy smiled and looked at the infant then at Gabriella, "She's beautiful..like you." Gabriella blushed, "Thanks..I think she mostly looks like her father." Gabriella said holding back her tears. god she missed him so much. Troy noticed this, "Is something wrong?" she shook her head, "It's just...I lost my boyfriend...her father..in Iraq..he got killed out there, and I'm not really over it.."

Troy frowned, "well hey, I'm sorry to hear that...but hey got to look on the bright side right?" Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows knitting together, her eyes narrowing in cnfusion. "Bright side? Can't I just pollish the dull side?" Troy chuckled, "yeah I guess...but focus on the positive." Gabriella looked at him, "what's that?" He sighed, turning in his seat; screw the fact that traffic started moving.

"the fact that you have a beautiful daughter...and she needs you now more than ever." Gabriella sighed, rubbing her temples, "that's positive?" Troy chuckled, "in a way, I just have a big family...lots of sisters and brothers...I know what you feel to take care of kids. I'm the oldest." "how old are you?" "26." Gabriella nodded, biting her lip, "25." Troy nodded earnestly, "ah, anyway, I should get moving, traffic looks angry." Gabriella turned in her seat, seeing the bunch of angry drivers behind them. For some reason, she blushed. Troy thought red looked good on her, "so...Jefferson Lane?" she nodded, Troy gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I'll get you there in half the time- I got my second job to get to." He stepped on the gas and pedaled down the street. "Uhm I'm Gabriella...by the way." He looked in the rearview mirror, smirking, "Troy."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The next day Gabriella woke up and turned to her side. she sighed, she knew cody wasen't coming back. she slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen, to find nothing to eat. she sighed as she walked into Emily's room and picked up the infant, "come on baby..we need to go to walmart." Gabriella got herself and emily dressed quickly, and rushed to walmart.

As Gabriella pushed her buggy around walmart grabbing some food off the shelfs. then going into the toy isle. Emily began fussing and reaching her arms out to the big stuffed lion king simba. Gabriella smiled, "You want the lion?" Emily kept reaching out for it. Gabriella giggled jumping up on her tippy toes trying to reach for it, but couldn't make it. she sighed and looked over and saw a worker around her age and walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, "excuse me-" then she gasped, "Troy..what are you doing here? are you stalking me?"

He smirked, "uhm no...I work here. Second job." Gabriella looked around, "so you're not just a cab driver?" Troy chuckled, and turned back to stacking stuffed pink and blue bears on the shelf. They toppled and shifted, Troy sighed as he watched them fall on the floor. "Damn it...third time that happened..." he bent over to pick them up, Gabriella sighed bending down and helping him. "Thanks but you don't have to do this..." "Yeah i know...I want to and uh I think Emily wants a bear." Troy looked up at little girl in the cart, she was holding a stuffed bear with it's paw in her mouth. He chuckled, "all hers."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks..I think she'll appreciate that.." Troy smiled, for some odd reason, when their eyes connected, they couldn't help but have sparks shoot up them. Troy smiled, "umm do you need help with anything?' he asked scratching behind his neck. she sighed, "hmm, well now that I remember, Emily was wanting that simba up there, But it seems like I'm to short to reach it.." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled lifting up and grabbing it gently and giving it to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled, looking into his eyes, "Thank you.." she said, god she loved his eyes.

Troy smiled, "yeah well...anytime.." their eyes connected once more. It seemed like the whole world blurred, it was just them; they seemed to have been in a trance with each other's eyes because when Troy's phone went off, they both jumped. Troy cleared his throat answering it, "Hey Sel, what's up?" Gabriella jumped when she heard the screeching voice of what sounded like a 17 year old. Troy winced, "just make dinner for them...they calm down with food-Sel, I'm working..."

Selena sighed, "Please come here and calm them down, there driving me nuts! I'm about to have a panic melt down and it will be your fault if I get put into a syco ward!" Troy sighed, "Selena, I can't take off work..you'll be fine, Mom & Dad should be home soon, so chill out..bye.." he hung up and Gabriella laughed, "she doesn't like babysitting I assume.." Troy nodded smiling, "could you figure?" she nodded laughing, "how many sibilings do you have?" he smiled, "well there's me, selena I was on the phone with, and we have 6 other sibilings...Nick and Frankie, the 5 year old twins, Alexis and Maree who are 10 and 12, and Lenna who will be 11 and Joey who will be 13, Selena is 17, and me the oldest, is 26." Gabriella smiled, "Wow, I'm glad my mom only had two kids."

Troy smiled, "It's nerve wrecking at times, but I learn to handle it.." she smiled about to speak then Emily began crying. Gabriella turned to her little girl. "sweetie what's wrong?" Emily pointed to her tummy which assumes that she was hungry. Gabriella smiled, "you hungry?" Emily nodded with a smiled and pointed at Troy, showing that she wanted him to come with. smart baby. gabriella smiled at Troy, "I think she likes you.."

Troy smiled, "Well I feel special," he teased, Gabriella giggled; picking up Emily and grabbing a bottle from her purse. Troy sighed, "uhm I should uh get back to work...so..." Gabriella looked up at him, biting her lip. In some ways he reminded her of Cody, Troy cleared his throat, pointing a thumb over his finger, "uhm...so I should-" "would you like to have lunch with me and Emily?" Troy looked at her, his face speechless, Gabriella bit her lip and chewed her inner cheek. Great, he probably thinks I'm crazy, she thought.

Troy smiled biting his lower lip, "umm.. could you wait 15 more minutes?" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. Gabriella looked at emily, "what do you say em, can you wait 15 more minutes.." The little girl just smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy, "looks like an yes to me." Troy smiled, "well I'll meet you around front in fifteen minutes when I get off." Gabriella nodded, "alrighty."

As Gabriella checked out, and lifted Emily out of the buggy and sat on the bench. Gabriella wanted to get emily to walk so bad so she wouldn't always carry her anymore, which she's not complaining but she wants emily to be able to walk pretty soon. Gabriella attempted her to try walking, "come on em..you can do it.." emily tried to walk a few steps but failed and landed on her butt. Gabriella sighed picking up emily and Troy walked over smirking, "Trying to teach her to walk.." Gabriella sighed, "attempted but failed.." she smiled, "you off now?" Troy nodded, "you ready to eat.." Gabriella nodded, "yes.. are we gonna be taking your cabby, or do you have a car of your own?" she smirked.

Troy laughed, "funny, actually I borrowed my dad's personal ride and by that I mean if he finds out that I took it out he'll kill me-hey don't look at me like that, apartments are spendy so I live with mom and dad." Gabriella giggled, picking Emily up and following Troy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the red and black Harley parked in the staff parking lot, she blubbered and stuttered, "uhmm wow...a motorcycle." Troy chuckled, "yeah...why? Never been on one before?" Gabriella sighed and looked at Emily, "once...with Cody...and Emily was still in me at the time."

Troy sighed, "It's safe, I swear.. I'm a good driver." he said going over to it and picking up the helmet. Gabriella looked at Emily and put her in the carrier on the motorcycle. Troy handed her the helmet. she straped it under her chin, Troy smiled, she narrowed her eyes, "what's so funny?" he chuckled, "Your cute with that helmet on." she blushed, "shut up." he smiled and he put his legs over the bike with Gabriella holding her arms around his waist. "are you sure this is safe?" Troy nodded, "Your safe with me." she blushed as they took off to the restruant.


	2. Chapter 2

As They were sitting down eating at the restruant, Gabriella was eating some sushi, while Troy ate some pizza with emily. Gabriella smiled graciously at the two bonding. Troy smiled at her, "what's wrong?" he asked looking at her with full concern,worry, and attention. she sighed playing with the sushi with her chop sticks.. "It's just...seeing the relationship between you and emily..and how your so good with her...it just makes me..makes me upset that she won't ever have a father..." she sighed.

Troy looked at her, "wanna talk about it?" she looked down at the sushi in front of her, she pushed it around. "it's just...you remind me of him...Cody." for some reason, that name rung a very dim bell in Troy's mind but he couldn't figure out where he heard it before. He reached across the table and set his hand on Gabriella's, "Hey it's fine...but if you want to talk about it...I'm always up for listening." Gabriella smiled, "thank you..." Emily fussed and threw her pizza on the table, her face crinkling, Gabriella smirked, "well somebody needs to be changed."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "May I be exscused?" Troy nodded, "of course." Gabriella smiled and lifted emily out of her seat to go change her in the bathroom. Troy sighed, he wondered why this cody sounded so familliar... he couldn't put his finger on it.. Cody Correl? couldn't be could it? Him and Cody were best friends from grade school up to middle school, then they went their sepreate ways before high school.

Gabriella layed Emily on the changing table, and sighed, she felt like she was cheating on Cody. but how could she be? his...dead. god she hated that. maybe...maybe cody sent Troy to her, so she would be with somebody new. be with someone who could love her like he did. it could be possible right? but it felt so wrong to Gabriella...she felt like she would be cheating on Cody. but she would want Troy in her life, his a sweet guy, and she would love to have him around as a friend.

Gabriella placed emily on her hip walking back out to the table. "hi." she said to Troy as she slipped emily back into the high chair. Troy smiled, "hey, you ok?" she smiled, "yeah I'm ok..thanks.." he smiled and took another bite of his pizza, Gabriella sighed and began eating some more sushi. Troy sighed, "Can I ask you something?" she nodded, "sure." Troy smiled, "what was cody's last name?" she smiled, "Cody Correl.."

another slight bell rang dimly in the back of Troy's mind, but it wasn't as dim as the first mental vaguely remembered having a friend named Cody...how many Cody's were there in the East High year book? "Why do you ask?" Gabriella inquired, Troy shrugged, ripping off a bite of pizza. "no reason...just curious." He made a mental note to look through his old year book.

Gabriella smiled, tracing the her glass with her finger. "we were gonna get married..since we had emily.." Troy looked up from his pizza. "That's not a reason to get married Brie.." she looked up, "Brie?" he cleared his throat, "nickname." he chuckled, "like it?" she smiled, "Love it.. but that's not the only reason...I loved him, and he loved me.. and we were gonna get married right after he came home from Iraq... but then I got a call saying that he was killed.." she sighed holding back the tears that were threatening to escape. Troy sighed rubbing her hand soothly. "It's ok to Cry Brie.." she shook her head, "Not here..I don't want too.." he sighed looking down at her hand, which sent sparks up his arm. she looked up at him, "would you like to say with me tonight?"

She looked at their hands, she didn't think of moving it. For some reason, she didn't realize the time until a beeping was heard and then Troy's frustrated growl. "Shit I'm late!" he stood up from the table, Gabriella looked up at him, "for what?" Troy sighed, getting on his coat and the his helmet, "my taxi job...Brie, this has been fun but I got to go...my dad's inability to work leaves me paying bills that my mom refuses to pay." Gabriella nodded, holding Emily to her chest, "Need a ride back to Walmart...since your car is still there?" Gabriella smiled thankfully, strapping Emily in and then putting the spare helmet on and assuming the position she had earlier. Hands and arms around Troy's waist.

As they pulled up to Walmart, Gabriella got off the bike taking Emily off the bike and holding her close, Troy smiled, "It was really fun Gabriella.." she smiled, "It was, we should do it again.." he smiled nodding , "absolutely.." she followed him to the taxi that was parked. she smiled, "Troy.." he turned to her before getting inside the car, she smiled big, "That offer to come and stay with me tonight is still open... we could watch movies, and talk while emily is asleep.." she smiled.

Troy smiled, "I'd like that...but it kind of depends on whether I'm stuck babysitting or bill paying later...so we'll see?" Gabriella frowned but nodded, she held Emily to her and watched Troy place the motorcycle in the space between the walmart dumpster and the wall. No one would think to look for it there, he turned and winked, getting into the car. He turned the key in the ignition, the engine turned over but then stalled. He slammed the wheel, "fuck!"

Gabriella frowned, "Car Trouble?" He sighed leaning his head back, "yeah.. and I'm late.." Gabriella smiled, as Troy got out of the car. "Hold Emily for me?" he looked at her taking the infant from her. "what are you doing?" she lifted up the car lid, and looked inside, stem began coming out. she looked under the car and there was liquid dripping out, she closed the lid and smiled at him, "It's your Radiator." he smirked, "you know alot about cars.." she shrugged, "a little." he smiled, "well, I don't know what I should do now." she smiled, "You still have the choice to come stay with me.." she giggled.

Troy smirked, shifting Emily on his arms from one to the other, "tempting offer...but like I said, siblings and bills. Whoo hoo." he added in sarcasm, Gabriella giggled, not looking up from the radiator, "a lot of work for one guy..." Troy chuckled, "yeah but someone's got to do it." Gabriella sighed, checking deep inside the radiator, "do you have any duck tape?" Troy looked at her, "why?" she looked up, "your feul pump and your radiator is near extinction...I probably can hold it together with duck tape as a temporary fix." Troy shrugged, "maybe in the glove compoartment." Gabriella walked around the car and dug through the compartment, she found a small roll of duck tape.

She wrapped the duck tape around them, and she smiled, shutting the lid down. "Your ready to go." he smiled, "Your a life savior!" she giggled, "I know..I worked my magic powers.." he chuckled, "I guess so.." he said slipping into the car as Gabriella held emily close to her about to walk off, but Troy's voice stopped her, "hey brie?" she turned around, "Yes Troy." he smirked, "where do you live?" she smirked, "Creek Bridge Apartment 23B" he smiled, "Be there tonight..wait up for me.." she nodded, "absolutely."

**...**

Troy pulled up after paying bills, and babysitting his sibilings, he got off his motorcycle and went up to 23B apartment and knocked lightly on the door so he wouldn't wake emily if she was asleep. Gabriella opened the door smiling, "I just got her to sleep." she whispered.

Troy smiled as he walked inside, and he hugged her, "how are you?" she smiled pulling away, "I'm good, it just..you know.." he smiled softly, walking around the room, and he looked at her, "nice place.." she smiled "thanks." he walked over to her holding her close to him, "Are you ok being here?" she sighed, "I..I don't know anymore..I really can't sleep anymore.. cause I hate always waking up, and his not there.." Troy sighed, "Brie.. everything will be ok..I promise.." their eyes connected, and their lips came in contact as Troy gently pushed her against the wall cupping her cheek with his warm hand, and kissing her passionately. gabriella moaned into the kiss, and ran her hands down his chest. then she pulled away and bit her lip, "I can't do this...It's wrong..I feel like I'm cheating on him.."

Troy sighed, "hey...one step at a time then.." it came out a soft whisper. Gabriella sniffled, pushing herself off the wall and walking to the small kitchen. "uhm you want some coffee?" Troy shook his head, "Cocoa...I don't drink coffee-makes me hyper and jittery." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, smirking "okay then." Troy chuckled, "is that supposed to be an insult?" Gabriella turned to him with narrowed eyes in teasing, "maybe." she purred. Troy walked closer, "well maybe you should be punished..." he waggled his brows, Gabriella giggled and ran from the kitchen, but Troy caught her by the waist in the dining room, unfortunately he slipped and he fell on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes. Both chuckled awkwardly, "uh..." Troy said awkwardly, "you er have pretty eyes."

Gabriella looked up at him, holding his shoulders firmly in her hands. "Thank you.. you have pretty eyes too.." Troy looked at her, he couldn't resist her, but he had to respect her decision. she had just lost her boyfriend for crying out loud. before Troy knew it, her lips were attached to his again. just kissing each other with every motion, no turn on, no heat. just passion. Troy wrapped his hand around her shoulder. kissing her gently with every peck. then his forhead layed on hers. she sighed, "This feels so wrong...but so right.." he nodded and murmered, "I know." there faces were inches apart from each other. "I feel dirty..like i'm cheating on him..but I can't be can I? I'm just so confused..about everything...do you have feelings for me?"

Troy looked at her, nuzzling her nose with his, "I don't know...I just met you..." Gabriella sighed, "you seem patient." Troy smiled, "I am." She felt her heart beat quicken and her pulse flutter, the need to breathe seeming so impossible with him so close to her. She looked at him, "and...you're sweet." He chuckled, "I've been told that by my sisters..." she giggled, "doesn't count if it's by siblings." He chuckled again, hsi phone rang playing 'Epiphany' from Sweeney Todd, but he ignored it. He loved just being...in this position.

He cleared his throat, "wanna watch a movie..?" She giggled, "uhm...we could watch uh...Breaking Dawn part one?" he wrinkled his nose, "anything you say is fine with me." Gabriella nodded, "let's watch it." Troy nodded, "yupp." she looked around, then up at Troy, "maybe you should get off of me." Troy's eyes went wide, "uh yeah...sorry bout that." he slid off of her, helping her up with his extended hand. The space between them cold, and heated sparks flowing up their arms from the conjoined hands.

They layed on the couch watching the movie, and she rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy held her firmly, and sighed. he felt like he could fall inlove with this girl, but he wouldn't move any further then this for her. he would take things slow with her if this was possibly something to turn into love. Gabriella yawned when the movie was over, and Troy looked down at her. "you tired?" she nodded, "I am, it's just.." she looked away from him, he tilted her chin, "what's a matter? you can tell me anything?" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh Brie..don't cry.." he wiped her tears away. "I..I hate being alone Troy...I hate being here alone.." he looked at her, holding her close, she continued, "Someone tried breaking in the apartment the other night while I was asleep..."

Troy looked at her, "who was it?" she shook her head, "I don't know.. they didn't get the chance to break in cause the neighbor came out and saw them and they ran off.." she sobbed. he sighed holding her close, he felt sorry for her. she kept sobbing, "I just don't feel safe here on my own without him... I hate being alone, I hate waking up in my bed alone..I just...I just hate the fact that Emily is gonna grow up without a father in her life...for some reason I just can't help to feel that it's all my fault.."

"Hey..." Troy whispered, "hey...Brie look at me, it isn't your fault...he died in Iraq, it's not your fault." she sniffled, moving her eyes downcast. Troy rubbed her tears away with the pad of his thumb and brought her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, "you're a good friend Troy..." he chuckled, "I've been told that once or twice." she giggled, followed by a sharp breath. Sharp but shaky. Troy was quiet, "you want ...well if you want, I could stay tonight if you want, sleep on the couch and you with Emily."

Gabriella smiled, laying her head on his chest, "Emily is out like a light, I don't think she even knows Cody is..dead.." she sighed. Troy kissed her forhead, "I think she possibly does...baby's have a great sense for that." Gabriella smiled and looked at him, "sleep with me?" he smirked, "which way do you mean that by?" he waggled his eyebrows, she giggled, "I didn't mean it like that.." he smirked, "No friends with benefits.." Gabriella shook her head, "Not my style." he laughed but nodded, "yeah, I'll sleep witth you.." she smiled and he carried her into the bedroom. and he layed on the other side wrapping his arms around her waist, "Goodnight." he whispered. she turned to face him, "Troy?" he opened his eyes looking at her, "Yeah Brie.." she sighed, "Don't ever leave me.." she murmured.

Before Troy could say something Gabriella yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes fell closed and her heart beat fell steady. At least her and Emily were sleeping well, Troy wouldn't be able to sleep, for many reasons. He worries a lot, about the bills that his parents don't pay-he does, and his siblings-hoping they won't fight and he won't find blood shed when he gets back home, and also the fact that he is laying right next to a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful baby girl. He sighed, yeah his lack of sleep only doubled tonight, because he's used to staying up all night worrying about stuff with his family. He's working two jobs, has mouths to feed, cause his parents won't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up the next morning, and found Troy's arm wrapped around her. he of course wasen't asleep. she turned to face him, "hey..Good Morning.." she murmured. he smiled back tiredly, "Good Morning.." she noticed he was extremely tired. "are you ok?" she ran her hand through his hair. he yawned. "I'm fine.." she looked at him sitting up, "You look tired, did you not get enough sleep.." he sighed sitting up with her, and rubbing down his face. "I didn't go to sleep at all." her mouth dropped, "w-why?" she asked. he sighed, "Just..so much to worry about.." she layed her head on his chest, and letting her palm rest on his hand, "wanna talk about it?"

Troy sighed, moving the covers from him, "ehh not really," he peeked at his watch on his wrist then his beeper went off. "Shit.." he cursed under his breath, yawning, and stretching. Gabriella looked at him, "what?" he stood up, grasping his head when a wave of vertigo hit. "Ah, just late for my shift at Walmart...I also have the late shift, and that's after my taxi job...yay." Mock enthusiasm. Gabriella stood up, stretching and walked over to him, "why do you work hard?" Troy cupped her cheek, even that move feeling like an intimate gesture. "because my parents won't...I swear it's like they are younger than Nick and Frankie...I'm the parent." Gabriella sighed, looking at her hands, and leaning into his touch. It was warm and soft, she liked it.

He sighed, "I got to go.." she nodded, "alright.." he smiled, "I'll try to stop by later, ok?" she nodded. and he sighed walking out and getting on his motorcycle and going to his job at walmart. Gabriella watched him take off, and she sighed, she was...falling for him. Oh Great.

**...**

When Troy pulled up, and jumped off his bike, he ran inside and clocked in. and he went in back cause today he was in charge of putting up movies. and one of the guys he worked with came up to him, "hey what's up?" Troy sighed yawning, The guy chuckled, "Have to much fun last night?" Troy looked at him, "what are you talking about?" The guy chuckled once more, "I saw you with that hot brunette yesterday... and you left with her, so I'm guessing you went home with her too.. and stayed there.." Troy sighed, "yeah I did." The guy smirked, "so, is she any good in bed?"

Troy slowed down what he was doing, but he didn't turn around, "nothing like that happened, Jake." Jake rolled his eyes, "uh huh..sure.." Troy sighed, slamming the movies on the shelf because he was close to getting ticked. "beat it Jake." Jake scoffed and sniggered, "dude just be honest...you fucked her." Troy growled, turning around and nearly socking Jake in the jaw, "why don't you just go to hell...nothing happened."

Jake scoffed, "A sexy bitch like that, and you get to stay the night with her, and you didn't fuck her.. wow, your fucking pussy." Troy narrowed his eyes into a glare, "Nothing fucking happened! and I respect her..she's already gone through alot! and if there is something there that is close to that I'm taking it one step at at time!" Jake laughed, "Your just pussy is all you are.." Troy balled his fist up, and snickered, "I said nothing happened!" Jake laughed, "ok, ok..since nothing happened, why won't you send me to her house, so I can show her what a good fuck feels like from a real man.."

Troy didn't stop himself, his fist connected with Jake's jaw hard and sent Jake sprawling to the floor with a bloody nose and a swollen cheek. Troy breathed heavily, "don't talk about her like that again...she's been through a lot as it is." he turned back around and finished his work then he went to the next row of movies, organizing them before the store opened.

His phone rang, he answered it, "Hello? Hey Frankie, what's wrong?" The little boy on the other end sniffled, "Alexis took my captain America! She broke his arm and took his head off! She murdered him!" Troy sighed, sometimes little kid problems were the simplest. No drama. "Frankie, put your sister on the phone," Frankie did just that, Alexis spoke, "Hey big brother." Troy sighed, "no, Alexis don't say those buttering words to grease me into your palm." Alexis sighed dramatically, "is this about that stupid captain America doll?" Frankie screamed in the background, Troy ran a hand down his face, "can you guys try not to kill each other for once while I'm at work?" Alexis smiled, "Ok." Troy nodded, "ok, see you soon." and he hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. god, when will something good happen in his life? he just wants to be free from all this, and enjoy life. but he can't, he can never have anything he wants.

Gabriella walked inside of walmart after dropping of emily at her mom's house. she wanted to see Troy again, she was going to tell him she was falling for him, but she wasen't sure how. she grabbed some Vaniella frapuchino and turned around to find Jake. "oh, umm Hi." he pushed her against the wall. she looked at his hands with wide eyes, she was scared. "w-what are you doing?" "Oh come on baby, I know you and bolton did some fucking last night, I wanna show you what a real man feels like.." she tried to fight him off, "Nothing happened, let me go please!" she screamed. he pushed her further onto the wall. she began screaming, "Please! help me! please someone help!" tears rolled down her cheeks.

Troy sighed finishing up the stacking. he hated this job. he sat up pushing the cart of movie further into the next isle then he heard screams from the back. he turned his head looking in that direction, hearing thw girl's screams..the girl was Gabriella. "Brie?" he spoke. "Someone please help me!" she screamed. "I'm coming Brie!"Troy said running towards the screams.

Jake began ripping her close off, and kissing down her breast, she whimpered, "P-Please..stop!" He ran to Jake, and pulled him by the shoulders, and tossing him to the floor. "Stay away from her!" Troy yelled, his managers were walking, hearing the commotion, stopped a ways away but still able to see the fracas.

Jake growled, standing on his feet; Troy moved protectively in front of Gabriella, Jaked growled, "I'm just showing her how a real man fucks Bolton." Troy shoved him into the wall, "I said leave her alone you fucking anal-retentive fucker!" Jake shoved him back and soon enough they were rolling around on the floor, Gabriella was shouting at Troy for him to stop.

The Managers rushed over pulling them apart. One of the managers held Troy back as he tried to lunged at Jake. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" The other manager pulled Jake away, and Troy was breathing heavy, and the manager looked at Troy, "what the hell is going on Bolton?" Gabriella came into the conversation, "he was protecting me sir.." she whispered. "This will not be tolerated Bolton." Gabriella held Troy's hand, "Please, don't be mad at Troy, it wasen't his fault, he was just trying to protect me." The Manager sighed, "alright fine, but one more screw up Bolton, and your out of here." he left.

Gabriella turned to Troy, Troy was breathing heavy, and he cupped her cheek. "You alright Brie?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, "yeah, I'm fine..thanks..I came here to tell you something.." he smiled, "what is it?" she smiled nervously, "I might be in danger of falling inlove with you." she whispered.

Troy smiled, but when his smile reached his eyes he winced and when he touched his hand to his eyes, it throbbed and he cursed. "Damn it..." he prodded the black eye gently, "this will take a while to go away..." Gabriella sighed, removing his hand from his eyes, "I could fix it up...except I don't have a first aid kit-" Troy chuckled, "Aisle 5." Gabriella giggled, "well thank you." Troy smiled, "hurts to smile, but I'll live...so what you said...really?" She nodded, playing with her fingers. "Well...I don't know how else to describe it." Troy wrapped her in a hug, she hugged him back.

His phone rang again, Troy sighed exasperatedly, pulling away and ripping out his phone. "Hello?" "Twoy?" It was Frankie, "What is it Frankie? Did Alexis kill another superhero?" Frankie whimpered, "no... Nick isn't feeling good." Troy's face paled, "what's wrong with him?" "I no no, he just feels hot."

Troy sighed, "I'll be there as soon as soon as I can.." he hung up the phone. and Gabriella looked at him, "what's wrong?" he sighed, Nick isn't feeling good.." Gabriella gasped, "is he ok?" Troy sighed, "I'm not sure, he might have a fever or the flu.." Gabriella smiled, "I can go check on him for you?" Troy shook his head, "No, I have to do it, it's my job.." she shook her head, "You have to work, I can't let you risk losing this job-" he smiled and pecking her lips. she looked at him, "was it ok to do that?" he asked. she bit her bottom lip nodding, "yeah..there's just one question?" he nodded, "and that is?" "are you falling for me?"

Troy smiled, "I think I might be..." he pecked her nose, "I got to go check on Nick." Gabriella grabbed his wrists, "but your job?" Troy kept walking, she followed, as he explained, "so I'll get another job if I lose this one...my family is what's important to me." he went around back and hopped on his motorcycle, he looked at Gabriella, "riding or running?" she smirked, "uhm riding." she jumped on the back and fastened the spare helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist. He zoomed out of the parking lot, he got to his house in about 30 minutes flat.

**...**

As they pulled up into the drive-way. Gabriella slipped off the helmet and looked at the big house. "wow, nice house." Troy smiled, "thanks." he grabbed her hand and they rushed inside and they rushed up the stairs into the twins room and Troy came over to nice, "hey 's wrong?" Nick whimpered, "my tummy hurts." Troy felt his head, and sighed, "your a little warm.." Gabriella smiled and sat down beside him, "I know the perfect cure for that." she smiled getting some bottle out of her purse. "This is my mom's secret ingredient, it helps clear up fever, and stomach aches.." troy looked at her, "Is it safe for him to take it?" Gabriella nodded, "of course, he should feel better in a few minutes.." she gave Troy the bottle.

Nick moved his head away from the mouth of the bottle. Troy sighed, "Buddy you want to get better right?" Nick nodded his head, Troy rubbed his head, "well take the medicine okay?" Nick shook his head, "I don't want to...you'll leave again...I don't want you to leave..." Troy frowned, he turned toward Gabriella, "uhm can I speak to my brother privately for a minute?" Gabriella nodded, standing up from her kneeling position and taking Frankie out of the room, Troy looked at Nick, "Nicky...what's wrong? Come on..you know I have to work..." Nick whimpered, "I just want you here..."

Troy sighed, "Nicky..I have to work.." Nicky whimpered, "I want you to stay here.." Troy sighed, "ok, I'll stay...please take the medicine.." Nicky nodded taking the medicine. and Troy walked out and Gabriella looked at him, "are you ok?" Troy sighed nodding, "yeah I'm fine, it's just.. I'm so tired of living this life.. having so much responsibility, and keeping up with it all, and handling two jobs.. it's nerve wrecking.." Gabriella sighed, "I can help you...I..I.." she smiled and let the words escape her mouth, "I love you."

Troy smiled, "what was that?" Gabriella laughed a bit, shuffling her feet, "I-I love you...i know it sounds weird right now but-whoa!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him, leaning his forehead against hers, "hey...it's never too weird to hear those words." she smiled, Troy captured her lips with his and slowly devoured her.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Gabriella pulled away as Troy's lips traveled down to her neck, kissing all down to her collarbone. "T-Troy... your sibilings.." Troy smirked lifting her up and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her up to his room.

as he opened the door and pushed her up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing her everywhere. Gabriella loved the feel of his lips on her skin. but was she ready for this? was she ready to make love to him? even though she just met him?

"I love you Brie.." he mumbled against her skin. she smiled, "T-Troy..S-stop.." she pulled away. he closed he eyes, breathing heavily, and looking up at her leaning his forhead on hers, "w-what's a matter?" she sighed, "I think were moving to fast, were not ready for the next level yet Troy...I'm still not ready, I hope you understand that.."

He sighed, as much as he wanted to, he had to understand. "Yeah...yeah totally, uhm...I'll take you home." Gabriella bit her lip, "uhm Emily's at my mom's house, and my car is at Walmart..." Troy nodded for a reason that was still jumbled in his head, "I'll erm take you to your car then?" Gabriella nodded, "I'd like that..." "TROY!" the 26 year old rolled his eyes, his 17 year old sister, Selena making a dramatic entrance, but stopping in her tracks when she saw Gabriella, "oh ...you guys were gonna go at it weren't you?" Troy's eyes widened, "Selena, no-what what do you want?" Selena huffed, "mom and dad are out, I have a date you need to babysit."

Troy sighed, "alright..just let me drive Gabriella back to walmart.." Selena nodded leaving the room. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand lifting her up with him, she bit her bottom lip as they made their way to the car. The car ride was silent, and Gabriella had her arms across her chest. looking out the window. she sighed, was he mad at her? she looked at him, they both shot each other a glance, but looked the other way when the other looked at them. Troy sighed as he drove up. "I'm sorry about back there.." Gabriella sighed biting her lip, looking at her hands, "are you mad at me...for wanting to stop..?"

"Why would I be mad?" He was anxious really, cause now he was reduced to being a walking erection for the rest of the night, but he wasn't mad. Gabriella sucked in a breath, "cause I wanted to stop..." Troy sighed, turning in his seat, as he parked the car and put it in park. "I'm not mad...you've been through a lot...I can go slow...as slow as you want me to go." she bit her lip and reached over and squeezed his hand, "You're a good guy Troy." Troy smiled, laughing softly, "I've been told."

Gabriella giggled unhooking her seatbelt and leaning over and kissing his lips. Troy cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately. they pulled away gently, and she smiled at him. he looked at her, "I'll..um..I'll try to see you and emily tonight.." Gabriella nodded, "I'll hope to see you.." Troy smiled kissing her one last time before she slipped out of his car, and she got into hers. Troy sighed, wow...he was...inlove.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella sat on the couch, feeding Emily her bottle. her baby eyes staring up at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled softly, "I'll get you a daddy someday..I promise." she kissed her forhead. then there was a knock on the door, and Gabriella smiled, It was Troy. and she went and layed Emily in the crib walking to the door. she fixed her hair gently, and turned the knob, "hey-" she froze, and there stood Jake. she looked at him, "w-what are you doing here?" Jake smirked walking in and closing the door behind him, "come on baby, I'm gonna show you what a real man feels like.." she whimpered, "please..please go.." he smiirked, "not a chance.." and he began ripping her clothes off.

There were times when sitting with little kids, watching Rocko's Modern Life was enjoyable but Troy had a lot on his mind. Work, bills, siblings...why the hell the name 'Cody Corell' rang such a damn bell. That's why as he was watching Rocko's Modern Life, Troy sat on the couch with his old yearbook opened and he was searching through pages, so far he found several rather suggestive quotes-all from Sharpay Evans. Damn stalker chick. He rolled his eyes, and kept looking. Then he came across it, a photo of him and Chad, and -according to the list of names underneath- Cody Correl. Troy squinted, the title of the picture read: 'Basketball Brotherhood' and under the picture in much smaller font: 'always brothers'. "I knew him..." he muttered, staring at the photo. His phone rang.

Troy sighed standing up and answering the phone, "hello?" he heard Gabriella sobs on the other line, he grew worry. "Brie..baby, what's wrong?" she whimpered holding Emily close to her. "Troy..I..I need you.." he bit his lip, "can you come to my house?" she sobbed, "I..I..I can't.." he grew more worried, "Baby, what's wrong.. you can tell me anything..I'm worried to death here.." Gabriella held her breath, trying to stop the sobs from escaping her throat. Jake began banging on the door, she yelped, emily began crying. "Brie.." she sobbed, and whimpered, "T-Troy..Jake..he some how found us..and his here.. and he tried to rape me..please..please help me.." she sobbed.

Troy held a firm grip on the phone. "Brie..I'll be there soon." he hung up, and he ran quickly next door to ask his neighbors to watch the kids until he got back, and that he had an emergency. he got into his car and drove to her apartment. At Gabriella's apartment, she was holding the door in with emily on the floor beside her, she had her foot against the toliet, with her back against the door. then, the door went wide open sending her to the floor. Jake smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders taking her into the bedroom. he began kissing down to her breasts. she whimpered, "please stop!" she cried, he smirked, "No way babe.." she whimpered, "Troy willl be here any second.." Jake froze, "what!" then he heard Troy's car door slam. "Oh shit.." and he jumped off of her.

Gabriella trembled, sitting up slowly, and grabbing the blankets and holding them to her breasts. Her eyes looked to where Emily was laying on the floor, but only lay her blankets. Gabriella's heart raced, she crawled from the bed and wrapped the sheets around her. Jake grabbed her arm hard, "where you going dollface?" He said, his face glowing a threatening dark red, "Troy wants you...I ain't letting go that easily..." he pulled something in the shape of a gun from his pocket, jamming it in her ribs.

Gabriella whimpered in pain, and Troy came through the door, running upstairs, "Brie!" Jake heard him, and looked at Gabriella, "This isn't over bitch!" and he took off in another direction. Gabriella held onto her ribs and rolled on the floor. Troy came in, "Oh brie!" he came over to her holding her in his lap. his hands went to her ribs and he felt the gooey substance on his fingers. he blinked, "Brie.. we have to get you to the hospital.." she shook her head, "Don't worry about me... making sure emily is ok..please.." she whimpered.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "you sure you're okay?" Gabriella nodded, grabbing on to her stomach. Troy kissed her head and stood up, seeing Emily's blanket on the ground, he picked it up, "Brie where is Emily?" she shrugged, "I don't know...I don't-" she was near hysterics. Troy shushed her, rubbing her back, "I'll find her ...okay? I'll find her."

Troy walked into the living room, searching around, "Emily!" he yelled searching for her. then he saw the infant crawl towards him. Troy sighed of relief, "Hey...Momma is worried sick about you.." he lifted her up in his arms walking back into the bedroom. "Found her." he smiled, Gabriella held onto her stomach, smiling reaching for her baby girl. "Sweetie.. you scared me.." Emily just sucked her thumb staring up at her mommy. Troy looked at Gabriella sitting beside her, "you going to be ok?" she nodded trembling, "He got away.." she whimpered in pain.

Troy felt his insides twist, and his hands fist. "I'm sorry.." it was the only thing he could think to say. Gabriella sniffled, looking at him, "why are you sorry?" she asked, rubbing her ribs where Jake had pounded her with the gun. She didn't think to tell Troy that, after all, he didn't use it...Troy frowned, "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you...to protect you."

Gabriella sniffled, looking up at him, she leaned her head on his chest and interwined her fingers with his. "It's ok...You had no idea-" he kissed her lips passionately. "I should of been here to protect you Brie...and I let him get to you.." she shook her head, "don't be like that Troy...don't blame yourself please.." he bit his bottom lip, Gabriella held emily firmly in her lap, and she smiled at him, he looked at emily, "I'm sorry I wasen't here to protect emily either.." she kissed his lips, "shut up and kiss me.." he looked at her and kissed her. after a few moments Troy pulled away, "I should of been here.." there forheads layed on each other. she nodded, and whispered, "Then move in.."

Troy pulled away, as much as he loved her and would immediately jump at the possibility of moving in with this beautifully stunningly breathtaking woman sitting next to him, he just...couldn't. Not to his family anyway, his parents were poor excuses, he was the parent. "I'm sorry...I can't...not when I have so much to worry about." Gabriella sighed, adjusting herself with Emily so she was sitting like a monk in front of him, "Then I'll come stay with you...we can share a room." Troy looked at her, what would that do to him? Already seeing her was almost a turn on, imagining her sharing a room with him and ...God forbid, a bathroom...well, he'd be reduced to nothing but a walking erection.

Troy sighed, "I don't know Brie." she smiled as they walked into Emily's room and laying the small infant in the crib and walking out. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would really love it.." Troy started feeling guilty of being with her, cause well his best friend that was now dead..this was his girlfriend, and now she is his. "Brie.." Gabriella leaned her forhead on his smiling and pecking his lips, then whispered, "I love you.." he gulped, "I love you too.." she smiled sweetly, she couldn't take it anymore, she whispered, "show me you love me.. make love to me.."

Guilt. So much...of it. "I can't ..." Gabriella looked at him, her brows knitting together in confusion."Why?" He sighed, he should tell her that he knew Cody, that he was his best friend..practically brothers. That he couldn't do that to someone close to him even if they were dead...he should. But staring into her big brown eyes, he damn well couldn't so instead he said, "I...I-I just can't...I'm sorry." he pullled away from her, taking slow and quick steps down the porch and then walking to his car, Gabriella stood speechless then out of the blue she turned and her voice was screechingly loud. "First you do, you couldn't wait to! And now...now you're just walking away?"

Troy stopped and froze and turned and looked at her, "Brie..It's not that.." she crossed her arms, "Then what is it!" Troy sighed stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I Just can't tell you Gabriella...it's so hard for me to tell you.." Gabriella looked at him, with hurt eyes, and tears. "why is it so hard to tell me something.." he sighed, "Cause I don't want to lose you.." she looked at him, they stood there in silence, "why can't you just tell me Troy..please.." he sighed once more, "I can't Gabriella.." she narrowed his eyes, "Fine! then go, and don't come back!"

Troy gulped, swallowing something lumpy and hard that just resettled in his throat, he couldn't speak even when he opened his mouth but Gabriella nearly took off his head with a potted plant, her voice echoing all over kingdom come, "I thought you loved me! But I guess you're just too used to lying!" with that she slammed the door and locked it behind her. Troy felt his eyes burn, and before long he had tears blurring his vision and running down his cheeks. He didn't want to drive, it seemed to dangerous...for anyone with a clear head they'd think so, but his head wasn't clear it was buzzing and fuzzy. So, he got in and hit the gas, not bothering with a seatbelt; the tree that popped out of nowhere stopped him right quickly.

Gabriella sighed sitting in the living room, and then she layed on the couch and began sobbing. she couldn't believe Troy..Troy would do that to her, she loved him, she opened her heart out to him. but there was this knotting feeling at the pit of her stomach, she felt like there was something...wrong.. that something had gone terribly wrong.. but what could it be? Could it be that she had feelings for Toy, one guy she had fallen for besides Cody, almost having sex with him? no, it was something worst then thaat, she had a feeling something horrible happened to Troy..something horrible.

The hood of the car was steaming, the air bags had barely ejected, but they atleast had. A small trickle of blood rolled down Troy's temple and a small gusher came out of his nose and his lips were split and cut. He groaned, lifting his head and squinting his eyes at the bright light of an oncoming car, he groaned, croaking out: "Help..." it was soft and barely audible. The car passed him, he groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel only to recoil when his head was stabbed with pain. He swore a thin line of obscenities, but otherwise tried to get out of the car and ...well he limped in a direction that he thought was Gabriella's house. His brain was even more disoriented. The house he ended up at was, Jake's.

As he got ontop the porch of Jake's house, he began knocking and croaking out, "Brie.." he croaked out, but it was more like a whisper. then Jake opened the door, and he smirked, "Look, Bolton came to visit..what happened to you?" Troy was dizzy, and he didn't know how he ended up there. "I..I." and then he fainted. Jake chuckled, and smirked. he dragged Troy's body down the street, and layed him in the ditch. he smirked, "No one can help you now Bolton.." he smirked.

Gabriella kept trying to get a hold of Troy, and nothing worked, it went straight to voicemail. she grew worried and decided she would call Selena. "Hello?" The seventeen year old asked answering the phone. Gabriella sighed, "Hey Sel, is Troy there, I can't get a hold of him?" Selena sighed, "He isn't home yet, why?" Gabriella's heart stopped, "Umm, I'll call you back.." she said hanging up the phone. something is going on.

Then this gush of wind ran passed her, it sent chills up her spine, and she looked over, "Cody?" she whispered, nothing came to her. she sighed, something had gave her the feeling to go check the ditch at the playground. she didn't know what, but she decided she would go check the ditch at the playground that was up the street. she grabbed Emily from her crib, the grumbling baby mumbled holding onto her blanky. Gabriella strapped her into the carseat and got inside the car and drove to the park.

Everything hurt, his fingers twitched the slightest bit and when he inhaled a breath his lungs scorched. He felt like he was being sat upon by a two 1000 tigers. He groaned, opening his eyes only to shut them tight again when a flashlight beamed in his eyes. The sound of Jakes voice sounded so far away, like he was speaking in a cave, "Bolton...finally awake...so what happened? Montez girl rejected you from sleeping with her?" He would sock him...if he wasn't in pain. He groaned, not opening his eyes, Jake growled, "I was talking to you." it was a soft said phrase, like a threat. Almost like a threat; next thing Troy felt was a steel toed boot meet his ribs. He screamed in agony, seeing as that was already in pain before...

Gabriella pulled up, and saw Jake by the ditch. she rushed over and pushed him on the ground and look inside the ditch, she gasped, "T-Troy." Troy bit his lip, "Brie..y-you shouldn't be here.." Gabriella pulled him up and helped him sit up, she had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Troy..I'm so sorry..what happened?" he couldn't feel his body, "Brie..I..I.." before he could finish Jake stood up with a glare, coming up behind Gabriella, "Brie..look out!" Gabriella turned, and Jake pushed her on the ground. she whimpered, "leave me and troy alone!" she screamed. he smirked, "No..I have a better Idea princess.." he grabbed some black duck tape, and some hand cuffs. her eyes went wide.

Gabriella began screaming and panicing but he covered her mouth with the black duck tape, and handcuffing both hands to the railing of the monkeybars. tears began to roll down her cheeks, she fought to get him off but it was no use..he was stronger.. maybe she deserved this, especially after treating Troy that way. Jake smirked at Troy, "watch and learn bolton, take some notes on how to fuck this bitch.." he began to rip off her clothes, and kissing her up and down everywhere. Gabriella was worried about three things, 1. getting raped, 2. Emily in the car alone, and 3. Troy.

He sucked in a breath, holding his ribs, as he stood up slowly. His legs felt like jello and his lungs burned with each breath that he took, oh and lets not forget the fact that he might have a concussion. Actually, Troy thought he could have one. Looking around through slit eyes, he saw that Jake had dropped the flash light, he bent over slowly to pick it up and made his way like a wounded animal who was brave enough to face down the predator that struck it down. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, her vision was blurred and Jake was too much into his time of unadulterated 'fun'. Troy raised the flashlight and struck Jake on the back of the head, only to fall himself because of the condition he was in. He grabbed his ribs and looked up at Gabriella, "Help...Brie..."

Gabriella looked at him with her teary brown eyes, still handcuffed and duck taped. Troy came over and layed ontop of her ripping the duck tape off her gently, she gasped for air, "Troy..I..I'm sorry.." he looked at him, "I..I.." she looked at him and looked at her handcuffs above her and he easily took them off of her. gabriella stood up helping him up, "I'm gonna take you to the hospital ok?" Troy nodded as his arm was around her, and leading him to the car.

Emily cooed, in the backseat, Troy was in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and his head against the cool glass of the window. His head hurt like a bitch, his ribs hurt and to top it all off ...wait, that's it. "Troy..." he breathed slowly, slowly but pained. His lungs hurt too. She reached over and took his hand in her's, bring his knuckles to her lips and kissing them. "I'm sorry...I just..." he groaned with his eyes still closed, his bottom lip bleeding worse than it was because he was biting it. Gabriella sighed, setting his hand down, and looking at the road she sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for sending Cody's spirit-or what she hoped was Cody's spirit. She believed it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy woke up in the hospital.. his throat hurting, and his head throbbing. The doctor just now walked in, and smiled once he saw Troy awake, "aww mister Bolton..your awake." troy looked at him, rubbing his head, "w-what happened?" he asked. The doctor sighed, "You were in a car accident, some bad bruises, and a couple of broken ribs, and some cuts but you'll be fine.." he smiled, "There's a young girl here to see you with a baby.." Troy smiled, sitting up, "Bring her in.." The doctor nodded leaving the room and moments later Gabriella coming in with emily by her side.

"Hey.." he whispered smiling. she smiled sitting down, and letting emily sit beside. she grabbed Troy's hand, "I'm so sorry Troy." he smiled, "It's not your fault." she sighed but smiled, squeezing his hand, "something weird happened." he looked at her, "What?" "I felt like there was something wrong, like something horrible happened to you, but wasen't sure what.. then this coldness of wind came passed me, and it told me to come to the playground where the ditch was at, telling me you were there...I think Cody's spirit told me too find you...I think..I think he wants us together.."

His inner self screamed the word 'crazy' and pulled at his hair with madness, but he just looked at her. Gabriella sighed, "you think I'm crazy..." "No!" he said too quickly, and not too convincing. She sighed again, wringing her fingers together, "yes you do..."

Troy sighed, "No..I don't..it's just..." he looked at her biting her bottom lip. he rubbed his hands down his face. she looked at him, "Troy.. you don't think we should be together?" Troy sighed, "It's not that...I want to be with you..I really do..I want nothing more then to be with you and Emily... but it's just... there's just some things in the way.." she squeezed his hand tighter, "I love you, and we can get through anything as long as were together.." he smiled, "Brie, you make things seem so cool and calm, that's what I love about you.." she smiled, pecking his lips, "My mom has kept telling me to move on since cody's death, and I think it's time now to move on.. I really want to be with you, and if you accept, be emily's father, and maybe adopt her?"

Troy sighed, she was making oh so difficult. He grabbed her hand, "Brie...look, that sounds great, but...there are things standing in the way." Gabriella knit together her eyebrows, looking down at their hands, her lips trembled slightly as she said, "what's in the way?" Damn it. That's cause for him to tell her, but he couldn't why? Hell should he know! "Just...things."

Gabriella sighed, biting her bottom lip, "why can't you tell me?" Troy sighed cupping her cheek with his hand, "Baby, I want so bad to tell you everything, it's just.." man this was so hard and difficult to say to her, especially to the girl he loved more than anything, the one person that he will always want to be with, "I just can't say Brie..I'm sorry.." she squeezed his hand, and sighed, "Troy...If you can't trust me enough to tell me anything about you..then..I think we should just stop seeing each other..."

Troy looked at her, "Brie please...it's-" "Troy, obviously you have trust issues...and if you can't trust me..." she droned off, looking at Emily and held her to her chest. "I should go." Troy watched her walk toward the door, "Brie...come on!" Gabriella stopped in front of the door, her hand on the door handle. She sniffled, she didn't look at him, "Troy...if I'm with you and you can't trust me, how can I trust you not to hurt me?" Troy choked, "Brie I'd never hurt you." She still didn't turn around but seconds before she left, she said, "then why do you keep doing it?"

Those words went through his head, he sighed running a hand through his hair, "dammit.." he muttered. he messed up big time. he loved her and emily both more than anything... but how was he suppose to tell her that he used to be best friends with her boyfriend that died in Iraq? Troy sighed, He will try to let her cool off for a few days, and Try to talk to her. cause he wasen't letting her go that easy.

Gabriella hasen't heard from Troy for about three weeks now, and she sighed tracing her coffee cup with her finger. emily playing in the floor, playing with her barbie dolls watching wow wow wubbzy. Gabriella smiled, but then sighed shortly after that. there was a door bell ring, she sighed getting up and look out the window, seeing nobody, she opened the door stepping out and look left and right then something at the bottom beside her feet caught her eyes. a large boquet of red roses..real one. she lifted them up, taking the card out, and looked around then read the card, _Brie, I trust you with my heart, soul, and love...I love you..give me another chance..please. _"Please give me a chance Brie.." she looked up and saw Troy standing there, Gabriella blinked, "Troy...this is so..sweet." she smiled.

"I know, but..I'm sorry..." Gabriella sighed, looking at the roses then at the card. Then back at him, "will you tell me what's bothering you?" Troy bit his lip, she was determinedly relentless. But that only added to the list of what attracted her to Troy. Like magnets. Gabriella looked down, "Troy, what me and Cody had...we built up, we trusted each other and told each other everything." So she's playing the ex card? Troy fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Brie, I'm not Cody...far from it, when we were in High School-" "High school?" uh oh. Troy blinked twice, looking at her face.

"Brie...look, I meant that-" "you knew Cody?" Damn it. Troy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet. "...Brie, I'm the one who told him to join the army after graduation." Her eyes went wide, her hands opened and the roses fell, "You-you...you told him to...you're basically the reason my baby is without a father?" she yelled, her voice slightly louder than it should be. Troy felt his gut twist, "Brie, it wasn't like that I didn't know that he'd-" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Die? Leave behind a baby girl who would grow up with out a father?" Troy grabbed her shoulders, shoving her gently into the apartment and shutting the door with his foot. "Brie listen to me," he whispered, "It wasn't like that...we were both 18, graduated, and wanting something to do away from parents! I'm sorry!" Gabriella tried to shrug out of his grip, "leave me alone! you shallow, pigheaded, anal-retentive-" Troy crushed his lips on hers, it was the only way to silence her.

Gabriella melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders pushing him closer to her. then soon enough, Troy pushed her up against the wall, kissing her everywhere, down her neck, around her breasts. pressing his arms against hers interwining their fingers together as he had them pressed into the wall kissing down her neck. clothes were thrown across the room, and Troy was now shirtless and in his jeans, and Gabriella in her panties and bra. she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist running her hands through his hair and he carried her to the bedroom.

He pressed her further into the bed, she dug her nails into his back as he used his fingers to pull back the elastic of her panties and gently rub the delicate folds that were there and quickly heating and moistening with his touch and each time he kissed her skin. Gabriella lulled her head back and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "Not fair..." she breathed out, Troy said nothing but he-with his other hand- undid his jeans and slid down them and his boxers.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, tickling her sides with feather like touches, she moaned into the kiss as his tongue lounged into her mouth and she began sucking on it which made him groan more with pleasure. soon there were completley naked, and Troy had his hand around her breasts massaging them and wrapping his mouth at the tip sucking on them. she lulled her head back moaning running her hands through his haid, "mmm Troy." he made trails of kisses from there down to her stomach, then back up to her lips. he then thrust against her, pumping faster and faster into her. "mm you feel so tight Brie.." he moaned, she scratched her nails with his back, "Cum with me with me Troy." she moaned out as he pumped in and out of her.

It was like a spring action, his member tightened as he thrust over and over, faster and faster, she tightened her folds around his hard cock. Then the spring occured, and both their juices mixed together in a swirl of blaxing, flaming warmth. She moaned in ecstacy as his warmth filled her body and he thrust and pumped harder until his arms quivered and he collasped on top of her.

They were both breathing heavy, staring into eachother's eyes. Troy layed ontop of her, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips gently. Gabriella snuggled into his arms. Troy stroked her hair as she closed her eyes and falling into a deep slumber, Troy smiled, "I love you Brie.."

**...**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to find Troy's arm draped over her hip, and he was making trails of kisses down her shoulders down to her back. it sent Gabriella shivers down her spine. then she opened her eyes wide, and turned to him. he looked at her, "what's wrong baby?" he asked full of concern. "This was a mistake Troy..I'm sorry.." she slipped out of bed wrapping the sheet around her trying to find her articles of clothing, and throwing his at him on the bed.

Troy shot up, "what do you mean this was a mistake?" Gabriella tossed his boxer's at him. he caught them effortlessly; his jeans, not so much. They whacked him in the face and landed on the floor next to him, he got off the mattress and slid on his boxers, and then the Tshirt he was wearing, he picked up his jeans and slid on his tennis shoes. "Brie, answer me, how was this a mistake? What did you mean by it?" Gabriella didn't answer, she walked to her closet and pulled out some stretchy Pajama jeans and a baggy Stanford U hoodie. Troy groaned in frustration and grabbed her elbows, "answer me Gabriella?"

She looked at him in the eyes, "It was a mistake! ok! It wasen't suppose to happen!" Troy's heart broke when she said that, he shook his head, "what the fuck are you talking about, this was amazing!" she shook her head, "Yes, maybe it was a amazing, but It was a mistake, alright..' she scratched the back of her head, and trying to find her shirt. Troy crossed his arms, "You don't mean Brie-" she nodded, "Yes I do... you..you tricked me Troy...you killed my boyfriend, then you kissed me, and you took advantage of me!" Troy looked at her, "oh I tricked you..you seem pretty into it for me to 'Trick you' I still have the marks on my back." she narrowed his eyes, "I can get you for rape bolton!" she threatened.

Troy scoffed, "1) you wouldn't do that to me, 2) I didn't trick you...or take advantage of you, I'm not that guy and 3) I didn't kill Cody! It wasn't my fault"- slap! his head whipped to the side and his cheek stung. Gabriella's chest was heaving as she hugged the bundle of clothes to herself. It was silent for several minutes that felt like hours. "Get out Troy..." he shook his head, "no, I'm not-" "Get out Troy..." "No." "I said GET OUT!" she picked up the nearest thing she could, in this case, a picture of her and Cody, and tossed it at his head. He dodged it and it smashed at the wall.

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Go Troy!" she yelled, he crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving.." he pulled her close to him, "Your way to important to me, and I'm not leaving." Gabriella escaped his grasp, and glared at him, "I'll call the cops.' Troy looked at her, "Brie..what's a matter with you-" she shook her head, "No..you lied to me Troy..and you can't change that.." He bit his bottom lip, "I never meant for you to find out this way..." she sighed, "well I did...I trusted you-" "I know..and I'm sorry...I let you down.. I'm really really sorry.." she shook her head, "I opened my heart up to you, and you did this to me..." she sobbed into her hand, god she hated this. "just please leave..please.." she begged.

"Brie, please be reasonable, I'm not leaving you." Gabriella looked at him, she squared her shoulder's, dropping her bundle of clothes-also the sheet- placing her hands on his chest and shoving hard. "Get out Troy, just get out NOW!" his back slapped against the door, his lower back hitting the doorknob hard enough to bruise. Gabriella turned away from him, picking her clothes and the sheet, but she didn't wrap it around her waist. She also took the phone off the cradle and walked into the bathroom, "What are you doing with that?" Troy asked, she didn't answer him, but he did follow her. "Brie, answer me, what are you doing with that phone?"

Gabriella looked at him, "are you gonna leave?" he shook his head, "I'm not leaving.." she narrowed her eyes, "Then you leave me no choice.." she opened her phone and dialed 911. he looked at her, "Brie..what are you doing?" "Yes, I have this guy here, and he won't leave, I will need back up police officers to get him off my property..Thank you." she slapped her phone down, and looked at him, "your leaving either way.." she said, "now are you gonna leave on your own, or do you need to be escorted out?" she crossed her arms.

Troy's eyes went wide, and if the room was so deadly quiet, the breaking of his heart was the loudest sound. No matter how cheesy that line sounded. "Brie...come on...don't-don't do this." Gabriella shook her head, sniffling, "I have to...you lied to me...you-you killed Cody..." Troy groaned, "Stop saying that!" Gabriella shook her head, hugging her clothes to herself, "you're not leaving?" her voice was so quiet. Troy shook his head, "you'll need a thousand men to get me to leave." Gabriella sucked in a breath, "well their one their way."

Troy crossed his arms, "Great, then let's talk about this before they get here." she looked at him, "we have nothing to talk about! you lied to me! and you killed Cody!" Troy grabbed his shoulders pulling her close to him, "Listen, I didn't kill him alright... he chose to go to the army, you never let me finish my story.." she looked at him, Troy sighed, "after I told him to join the army, he was all up for it, then his cousin Cory, died in Iraq too, so he decided that he would go to Iraq to take his cousin's place.." Gabriella sniffled, "So techniqually you didn't-" he shook his head, "I never did..Brie..I love you, and I'm not leaving here unless you are my girl..." she shook her head, "Troy.." he thrust his lips upon hers, holding her close to him then pulling away.

Gabriella looked at him, "I can't..I can't do this Troy.." he held her shoudlers firmly, "Brie, I fucking love you..cant you see that.." she nodded, "If you love me, you would trust me-" he groaned, "Brie, I do trust you, and that was it-" "No, your hiding something, and your not telling me..and that makes me feel like you have no trust or faith in me, so please..just go, and find another one night stand ok.." she sighed.

By now there was a bang on the door, they both jumped. Gabriella looked down at the ground, but her shoulder's were squared, "Brie don't do this...please don't do this..." she sniffled, looking at him. At his face. "I-I'm sorry..." her voice was even more quiet than before, Troy had to strain to hear her. Turning toward the door, she opened it, seeing two police officers. "Miss Montez, where is he?" She sniffled, turning and jerking her head towards Troy. "Over there." Troy felt like his heart was ripped out and just..stomped out. A chill went over both of them, but Gabriella just cried, not noticing the goose flesh that rose on her arms.

Gabriella watched as they grabbed troy by the arms, Troy tried to escape them getting back to Gabriella, and he looked at her, "Brie..don't do this..don't." she shook her head, and turned away as they took him outside. Troy would have to find some other way to talk to her, either walmart, or something. he had to get to her. he had to show her that she meant everything to him.


	6. Chapter 6

A month has passed and Gabriella dropped off Emily at Daycare. she sighed pulling into walmart, crossing her fingers, hoping that Troy wasen't working today. as she walked inside she grabbed a buggy, and began walking down isles and doing her shopping. she looked at a movie and picked it up, it was 'Monsters Inc.' Gabriella smiled, "awww Emily will love that.." then a voice spoke behind her, "I know you love it.." she froze and turned around, and saw Troy. she bit her bottom lip, "I uh..got to go.."

Troy grabbed her elbow, pulling her close to him, "not until you talk to me..." Gabriella didn't meet his eyes, she actually didn't even look at him. Troy groaned, "look at me Brie-" she whipped her eyes on him, "don't call me that. Do not call me that!" Troy frowned, "you used to love when I-" she pulled her elbow out of his grasp, "just leave me alone Troy." She started walking away, but Troy caught up with her and tried to grab her elbow again, she spit in his face. Causing him to rearback and rub his face, she walked quickly out of the aisle and down the next one behind a cardboard cut out of Justin Bieber.

Troy ran after her, and looked around, "Brie.. please talk to me..please..I..I need you baby." she sighed, and came out of her hiding spot, he looked at her, "Baby, all I want to do is talk-" she sighed, "and all I want is for you to leave me alone ok!" she tried to walk pass him but he pulled her back, she looked into his eyes, "I love you!" she looked at him, and sighed, "I love you too.." he cupped her cheek with his hand, "I go to go.." before he could grab her, she dropped something from her purse, he picked it up and found ultrasound pictures.

He looked at them, before he stood completely erect. He lifted his head, "Brie...wh-what is...are you preg-" Gabriella snatched the pictures out of his handand ran out of the aisle. Troy was shocked, the ultrasound pictures...she was pregnant? Was it his? It had to be, Troy was the only one she had slept with-that he knew of. Gabriella stuffed the pictures in her pockets as she ran, her shoes tapping the floor loudly as she ran.

Troy chased after her meeting her in the back isle of walmart. he grabbed her elbow, "let me go!" she tried to pull away not facing him. "Brie..we need to talk about this.." She shook her head, "I don't want too.." he pulled her close to him, staring into her eyes, "well I do.." she looked at him, and looked at her sternly, "Brie...Are you pregnant?" she looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, and choked out a soft, "Yes.." Troy sighed running his hand through his hair, letting his hands lay ontop of his head, "Is it mine?" she rolled her eyes, "No, It's Mister Henderson, the 69 year old man that lives across the street from me..of course its you! your the only one I've slept with.." Troy bit his lower lip and looked at her, she took a deep breath, "and I don't want you to see it."

Troy looked at her, grabbing her shoulders, "Brie...what are you talking about? If it's my baby-" Gabriella tried to pull away, but he held on tight to her. "Troy please...I don't want to talk about this now..." "Well I want to talk about this now." His voice was surprisingly tender, but his eyes were contradictory to his voice. His eyes were hard and dark; sending shivers down her spine, and making her swallow. "Troy, no...leave me alone."

Troy pullled her close pushing her gently against the wall, holding her firmly in place with his body. "It's my baby gabriella, my dick went into you, so it's my baby!" she looked at him horrified, and tried to escape him, "let me go Troy.." she said trying to move, he shook his head, and thrust his mouth onto hers. Gabriella wanted so much to kick and scream, but ended up moaning into the kiss running her fingers through his tuff hair. Troy held her gently wrapping his hands around her waist gently kissing her. Gabriella pulled away, "ok, that's enough.." he shook his head, "No, one more.." he pulled her close to him, and kissed her deeply.

Gabriella pulled away, and looked at him, "please..let me go.." he looked at her, "didn't that kiss mean something to you..anything?" she sighed and nodded, "yes..but I just wanna go home.." he nodded, "then I'll go with you..my shift is over.." she shook her head, "Troy.. No.. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me...I'm sorry, I need to be with someone who trusts me, and you need to be with someone you can trust.."

Troy looked at her, still gripping her shoulders, "Brie please...move on...I apologized for that." she looked at him, her eyes blazing slightly, "well sometimes I'm sorry isn't enough Troy!" she shoved at him, he moved only a millimeter; otherwise he was as moveable as a mountain. "Brie, no...I'm going with you...my shift is over." Gabriella struggled against his grip some more, eventually wriggling loose, "no! Now...leave me alone..."

Troy wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't he couldn't. he lifted her up by the waist, wrapping his arms around her, twirling her and kissing her passionately. Gabriella's hands rested on his cheeks. Gabriella loved kissing his lips, she loved the feel of his lips on hers, on her everywhere.

Soon enough, the next thing they knew they were opening the door to her apartment, still kissing not breaking the kiss, and shutting the door. They lead themselves to the bedroom, still connected kissing passionately not breaking the kiss. Troy slipped his jacket, as Gabriella undid his belt, and he held his hands lifting up the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head, which caused them to break this kiss, but when he threw it on the ground, their lips connected again. them both completely naked now, and Troy ontop of Gabriella laying straight on the bed. he began kissing up and down her neck, Gabriella moaned out loud biting onto his neck hard, scratching his back down to his butt and rubbing it, and squeezing it, sending him shivers up his spine.

Oh lord, she loved his kisses, his hands...oh and his tongue. The fact, that he used his tongue in the most sinful way possible. Gabriella found herself arching in to him and wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him tight. "Troy...oh.." she knew in her right mind that she was mad at him, but she couldn't find the stenghth to push him off of her. She dug her nails into his back little knives, causing him to moan heavily and her delicate folds heat with tender wetness, he was achingly hard against her.

Troy let his mouth wrapped around the tip of her breast and began sucking on it, Gabriella moaned holding onto the railing of the bed, "Oh..Oh...Oh Troy Yes!" she moaned, Troy smirked tracking the kissing up to her neck, and biting and sucking her skin with all his might. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair as he did this, he brought he head below kissing her stomach. "Troy.." she moaned, "Ohh Brie.." he moaned, she looked at him, "I want you...Now!" she commanded, he smirked and he entered her pumping into her harder and harder and faster and faster. "Oh yes Troy..yes!" she moaned, "Oh Brie..Oh I love you so damn much.. you feel so good and tight.." he moaned. their tongues began a war, as he was thrusting against her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you love me?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Gabriella looked at him, opening her mouth to answer but Troy captured her lips in a heated, but however slow, kiss. Dear God, he used his tongue...she loved his tongue. He pulled away shortly, leaning his forehead on hers, "don't answer yet..." Gabriella frowned, Troy kissed her again, thrusting slower in tempo and placing his left hand on her waist and pulling her towards him as he rolled on to his back, Gabriella straddled either side of him. He rested his hands on her hips, still kissing her roughly, as he rotated her hips over his cock. She moaned, moving her kisses down from his lips and kissing down his chest and following the happy trail to his cock. He groaned, grasping the sheets in his hands and fisting them.

Gabriella sucked on his little friend, and she smiled kissing all the way back up to his lips and laying ontop of him, "I love you.." she whispered. Troy smiled, pulled her off ontop of him, and laying ontop of her and let the covers drape over them. he kissed her shoulders, and he grabbed her hand kissing every indvidual knuckles. he smiled, "do you actually mean it?" she turned and snuggled into his chest nodding, "Absolutely.."

Troy rolled back over her, kissing her lips fiercely. She dug her nails in his back and wrapping her legs tight around his hips, she kissed and waged war on his tongue, it seemed to be a never ending battle between the two apendages. Soon, Emily's cry was heard from the crib in the corner. Troy fell on top of her, Gabriella smiled but then looked at the crib. She pecked his nose and lips, "I have to get her..."

Troy nodded kissing her lips one last time, and Gabriella slipped out of bed and slipped on Troy's T-Shirt, that was big on her. she walked into emily's room, and picked her up, "Hey baby girl." she smiled. Emily looked up at her, with those big eyes, "mama.." Gabriella smiled, kissing her forhead, "You want to sleep with mommy?" emily nodded wrapping her arms around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella brought her into the bedroom, and Troy smiled at emily, "hey.. look who finally decided to come see me.." he took emily from Gabriella and held her. he looked at Gabriella, noticing that she had on his T-Shirt. he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "you look sexy in my T-Shirt.." Gabriella smirked, and was about to say something until Emily spoke, looking at Troy, "Da Da.."

Troy looked at her, his eyes wide, unable to find coherent words floating around in his brain. Gabriella was speechless as well, she was used to Emily saying 'Mama' she said often when Cody was around, never saying 'Dada' and now...Cody's dead and she says it to Troy? it...It just didn't make sense. She looked at Troy then at Emily, "I'm sorry Troy..." Troy smirked, "Hey it's cool, it's just...weird, I've never been called 'dada' before." Gabriella smiled, looking down at her hands.

Troy wrapped his arm around her, "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. she layed her head on his chest grabbing emily from him and holding her close in the middle beside them. her eyes growing heavy, "I'm just...not ready for another baby yet..I mean, I have her to raise..and..and-" Troy tilted her chin with his finger, "Brie, That's not the only thing that's bothering you.." he pecked her lips. she sighed nodding, "Yeah.." she bit her lip. "So tell me.." she looked down at emily was was drinking up all her milk. she sighed, "what if..if.. something happens to you.. and I lose you.. and then I'm stuck raising two infants..I couldn't take that pain again Troy..I couldn't..' she cried.

Troy sighed, wrapping his arm around her, and emily. "Brie, listen.. nothing is gonna happen, I'm staying right here with you..not leaving to go anywhere.." she sniffled, "R-Really?" Troy nodded pecking her lips, "I want nothing more then to be here with you.." she sighed, "are you..happy about the life growing inside me?"

He pecked her lips once, then her cheeks, then her nose and the space between her brow. "Brie...I want nothing more than to raise a baby with you..." she smiled a small smile, tears shining her eyes, making them bright in the dim light of the room. She sniffled, "we uh we should get to bed...Emily has daycare...and you have work...I have my mom's birthday to plan with my sister."

Troy nodded, looking down at the little girl smiling. she had fallen asleep on his chest. Troy looked at Gabriella, "Gabi." she looked at him, he smiled, "I want to adopt emily." he spoke. Gabriella gasped, "Really!" Troy nodded, Gabriella smiiled kissing his lips, "oh my god, I can't believe it.." Troy smiled, "I want to be her father Brie.. she needs one.." Gabriella nodded, "Yes she does..thankyou.." she pecked his lips gently.

Troy chuckled, "we should get to bed now..." Gabriella smiled, snuggling against him as much as she could with Emily sleeping on the pillow between them. Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and traced circles on her skin through the shirt as she fluttered her eyes closed, she fingered his hair as he shut his eyes and let sleep over take them both. It was a blissful sleep, and Gabriella couldn't remember falling asleep so quick, even with a smile on her face, not that fast. Emily snored soundly, but it was soft, like a soft lullaby. And that's how it was, it was blissfully quiet in the room until the alarm blurted out the song 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson as a wake up call.

Gabriella slammed her hand on the alarm clock, and rolled over on her side and smiled. Troy had his arm wrapped around emily protectively, them both sleeping. she smiled taking this advantage and taking her cell phone off the charger and took a small picture of them.

she smiled slipping the phone back onto the dresser, and rolling ontop of him and sitting on his lap shaking him, "Troy..baby, wake up.." he rubbed his eyes, and looked up at her and smiled, "Good Morning Beautiful.." she kissed his lips, then whispered behind his ear, "last night...Amazing."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple lightly, "I couldn't agree more..." she giggled, looking down at the rumpled sheets and seeing Emily's small form, she picked her up and the little one cooed silently, "she's precious..." Troy said, leaning closer to the mother and daughter, Gabriella smiled, looking at him. "I know...I'm pretty sure you'll say the same thing about the little life growing inside me right now..." Troy smiled, grasping her hand gently and kissing her knuckles, "any child that comes out of you Brie, will be precious..." he looked at his watch, "I should get to work...traffic, and today I'm a taxi driver...then I need to check on my family."

Gabriella nodded, "ok.. you'll be back though..right?" Troy nodded kissing her lips, and grabbing his clothes, "But I should take a quick shower though.." she turned to him raising an eyebrow, "why?" he chuckled, "Cause I have to sex smell on me still.." Gabriella smiled, "It's a good smell.." Troy smiled pulling her close to him, "You always smell good beautiful..." he kissed her lips deeply, and Gabriella moaned, they were getting too much into this...way to into this. then Gabriella pulled away smirking, "Troy...go to work.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, "okay...okay..." kissing her cheek and then kissing Emily on the forehead as he walked into the bathroom, the shower was echoing through the din of the bathroom. Gabriella smiled, holding Emily close to her, as she got up and walked into the kitchen, "you hungry baby girl?" Emily cooed, a half chilled-half warmed breeze came around her. She didn't know if...it was Cody or not but, she believed it was. "I'll always love you Cody..." she whispered so low that you'd literally have to be on top of her to hear what she uttered.

After Gabriella fed emily, she lifted her up laying her in the playpin and turning on wonderpet. Emily sucked on her thumb, holding onto the railing, and watching it. Gabriella smiled, then sighed leaning on the counter. she felt so...dirty..she felt like she was cheating on cody, but she loved Troy... she was so confused, she really wanted to know if she was acutally doing the right thing in being with Troy, and also, having his baby... was she basically cheating on Cody? she sighed playing with her oreo cookies, and diping them in the milk, and twirling it around the glass. Troy came in, he smiled at her, "Hey.. I"ll see you after work, ok.." he kissed her forhead. "ok..see ya." she sighed, throwing the box of cookies away, and dumping her milk in the sink.

Troy got into the car, driving to the depot where the taxi's were kept. His mind was whirling about all things Gabriella, "You need to focus on the road man," he jumped at the voice, turning to face...Cody? Impossible, Cody was dead. "You don't think I know that?" Troy clamped his hand over his mouth, having voiced his thoughts out loud, he mentally cursed. Cody-or Cody's ghost?- smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "so you and Gabs huh?"

Cody chuckled, "yes I am aware of that." Troy's eyes popped out of his head. "B-But-" Cody looked at him, "You and Gabriella.." Troy nodded, "yeah, umm, she's..she's-" Cody interupted him, "amazing?" Troy just nodded, Cody nodded, "I know what you mean, she's beautiful.." Troy nodded, "she is, and I fell for her.. hard.." Cody nodded, "I know.. and I want her and you both happy... but I have some bad news.." Troy sighed, "what?" "your baby.. it's gonna be very sick when it's born, and it's gonna die.." Troy's eyes went wide, "How..how-" "I've been watching over you two, and I know what's gonna happen, that's why I'm gonna give you a choice.." Troy rubbed his hand through his hair, "what?" Cody sighed, "That, she has the baby, and you all have to watch it die.. or will have to take the baby back to heaven with us...it's your choice.."

Troy looked at him strangely, "Us? Why do you say us?" Cody sighed, looking ahead, he lifted a ghostly hand; pointing, "oncoming car." Troy looked straight seeing the car, panicking and swirving to avoid being in it's path. His heart pounded in his rib cage, he continued driving, "why the hell do I have the choice to make?" Cody sighed again, "because you're the only that can see me...Gabriella can only feel when I'm around..." Troy looked at him, "so it..it was you? When I hit the tree..." Cody nodded, "it wasn't your time exactly." he raised his brows, focusing on the road, "'exactly'?" Cody nodded, "when is my time?" silence as Cody looked down, Troy understood, "no! I'm not...no! She lost you, she's not losing me! Or this baby!"

Cody sighed, "Do you love her?" Troy stopped the car, and looked at him, "Of course I do.. haven't you been watching? I'm crazy about her." Cody sighed, "Then you have to choose.. between your life, or your son's.." Troy's eyes went wide, "my..my son.." Cody nodded, "there's a little boy growing inside her, and it's your son.. you have to choose between your own life or his..." Troy looked at him, and Cody sighed, "But before you decide... Brie does need you... but umm I don't think she could take it with your death, and also raising two kids on her own.."

Troy looked at him, "so your saying... I have to choose between my own life, or my son's?" Cody nodded, "I'm sorry.." Troy sighed, how was he suppose to choose? if he didn't have Gabriella or Emily, then he wouldn't care less to die. but now, he had someone to look forward to spending his life with, and she has lost so much already.. either way she loses one of us. it's just so hard to think that his son's not gonna be able to make it and live life.

It was an odd silence in the car, the traffic had lessened and he was already half way there to the depot. He gripped the wheel tightly, closing his eyes, "what if I don't want to choose my life or my son's-" he looked to where Cody was sitting. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes, "and I'm talking to myself..." he parked in his parking space and went to the number 9 taxi. His. He got in and started work right away, wanting to avoid the normal chit chat of the other workers. He just...needed to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella sighed, looking at the teddy bear that was on her lap. she had just got back from the doctor, and turns out, the baby had died. she sighed, "I'm sorry baby.." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. she hated that she lost the baby, she wondered what she had done, she doesn't drink or smoke or anything that would harm her baby. she just didn't know how she would break it to Troy. Troy walked in and looked at her and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, "Baby.. what's wrong?" he came sitting by her, wrapping his arm around her, "Are you ok?" she shook her head, she sniffled, "I just found out from the doctor..that I...I lost our baby..I'm sorry Troy.. I don't know what went wrong.." she blubbered.

Troy held her, rubbing her back soothingly, "it's okay...it's fine..." she blubbered into his shirt, "I'm sorry so sorry..." he just couldn't stop the words she told him from echoing in his head and then his conversatin-if it could be called that-with Cody. His life or his son's...he hadn't chosen, but..his unborn son's life had been taken anyway. Why did he feel so suddenly angry?

Gabriella looked at him, "are you mad at me?" he shook his head, "No, No, No baby, of course not.." he pecked her lips, "I would never be mad at you..It wasen't your fault." Gabriella sniffled, "I..I don't know what happened, I was careful, I don't drink or smoke, I was perfectly healthy for the baby.." Troy rubbing the back of his neck, "I know Brie, I know.. but things happen.." she sniffled nodding, "I guess your right." she sighed, he pulled her close, "come here." he kissed the top of her head, "We can try again.." she shook her head, "I can't...not now at least..but someday...I'm sorry.."

Troy looked at her, "Brie...I'm sorry you feel this way..but it wasn't your fault." Gabriella sniffled, pulling herself out of Troy's arms, "I think I need to bee alone right now..." Troy nodded, letting her walk into the back of the house, he felt his hands shake as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. But it was a futile attempt, Cody's words were buzzing about his brain, his life or his son's...Ah! Leaving the apartment as gently as he could muster he climbed the fire escape to the roof, cupping his hands around his mouth, "WHY! He wasn't even born yet! You fucking bastard! Come out and tell me why!"

"You called for me.." Troy turned around, his blood boiling, and his hands forming into fists. "Why? how could you do that to my son!" Cody looked at him, "You never decided on what you wanted...and I have a feeling you would of chosen your life over your son's.." Troy's eyes went wide, "I would never do that!" "so your saying you would of chose your son's life over yours?" Troy nodded, "If it makes Gabriella happy and have our son with her, then yes.." Cody shook his head, "You don't get it, Gabriella would probably kill herself if she lost you.. she needs a man in her life Troy.. that's why I sent her to you in that cab that day, that's why I put you two together, cause I know you love her, and want to protect her.."

"He was just a baby! An unborn baby at that!" Troy yelled, Cody sighed, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "Troy...you're not listening, I'm sorry but it had to be done-" Troy got closer, in some part of his brain he was deeming himself insane because he was arguing with a stinking ghost. "You had no right to take his life...he hadn't even begun to live and you..." his voice got real low and he glared threateningly at Cody; despite him being a ghost, "anyone who takes the life of a little baby like that, is...is a monster."

Cody looked at him, "I honestly don't care what you think I am, but I did this to protect Gabriella!" Troy rolled his eyes, "that's bullshit.. she wanted this baby so much, and you took it away from her!" Cody looked at him, "You really haven't talked to her that much, have you?" Troy looked at him sternly, "what are you talking about?" "She thinks she's a bad person, she thinks that she is cheating on me.. she doesn't know what she wants right now, she's confused, and her having a baby, would make things more complicated, you two need to figure things out first before having a baby together.. make sure if you two are gonna last long.."

He bit his lip carefully before speaking again, he chuckled darkly, "you know what?" Cody was silent, "I don't honestly care what you say, or think...but I love Gabriella, she loves me and I adore that little girl that she has, and I'll be damned if some ghost! Some mother fucking ghost! Is going to come between that!" Cody felt angry, and an angry spirit is never a good one, he balled his hands into fists, feeling a surge of power within him that he hadn't felt before.

"I'm protecting Gabriella! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!" shove. Troy stumbled back, opening his mouth to speak but not a word came out, from shock and the fact that Cody was still monologuing, "She was mine before yours, I have every right to protect her!" shove "Every right to protect my daughter!" shove. Troy stumbled, he was so close to the edge of the roof, Cody''s nostril's flared, Troy looked over his shoulder; it was a long way down. He expected another shove from Cody, but it didn't come, but that didn't mean that he was standing farther away either.

Troy's anger settled down, and he went inside, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Gabriella came out of the bathroom, and just got down taking a shower. "Hey baby." he wrapped his arm around, kissing her forhead, "how are you feeling?" she sighed, he grabbed her hand leading her to the bed, as he sat down, his hand still in hers. and she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm fine..I guess for right now.." He kissed her cheek, "I won't let anything happen to you.. you understand that right?" Gabriella nodded, "I know, wheres this coming from?" he cupped her cheek sighing, "It's not coming from nowhere baby, I'm just reminding you..I love you." Gabriella smiled kissing his lips, "I love you too.. I'm not the only one who lost this baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm..honestly, a little upset..but I know later in the future we can...try again." Troy looked at her, her eyes big and brown. Gabriella smiled sadly, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers, kissing each knuckle, "I promise we can..." Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around Gabriella; Cody's words still echoing in his head, "She feels like she's cheating on me..", "you don't talk to her enough do you?" his voice was like an annoying buzzing in his head, "I love you Brie..." he whispered against her skin, she hugged him tight. Looking up, over Gabriella's shoulder, Troy saw Cody standing there...he glared. "I'll never let anything happen to you..."

Gabriella sighed, laying her head in the crook of his neck, "I know..I'm just afraid..I'm gonna lose you, I don't want to feel that pain again.." Troy glared at Cody, then pulled Gabriella away, looking into her eyes, "Hey. Hey, You will NEVER lose me.. Never.." she sniffled, "I love you.." Troy smiled, "I love you too brie..so much.." Cody stood there, angry, he knew Gabriella was happy with Troy, and that was what he wanted, but the fact what Troy had said to him, made him angry. Gabriella layed her head on his chest, "Troy...is it bad that...I miss Cody?"

"Yeah...Brie, everyone misses someone they love, but..." he flicked his eyes over at Cody, then looked back at Gabriella, "at some point we all need to let go." Gabriella sighed, biting her lip, "Troy...letting go...it's..it's hard..." Troy nodded, "Brie let me tell you something, when I was 10 I lost my grandfather...he was the most important person to me, I'd always hang out with him, I didn't want to let go of him but everyone said that I was holding onto someone that couldn't come back." he gingerly touched her cheek, looking at Cody standing by the window. "We all need to let go, but Brie...the ones that love us never really leave us."

Cody's blood boiled, and he yelled but of course Gabriella wouldn't hear him, "you fucking asshole! You know I love her! Tell her I love her!" Troy glared at him. and he kissed Gabriella deeply, now he was pissing cody off. "I love you Brie.. no one is gonna take you away from me, and no one is gonna take me away from you..I promise.." Gabriella nodded, "Thank you." Cody's glared more, "You Asshole! your gonna fucking hurt her! what if you die tonight! that's leaving her! that means you don't actually love her! Tell her I love her Troy!"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm gonna go check on Emily..." Troy nodded, kissing her cheek gently and watching as she disappeared into the infants room. His eyes flickered to Cody, he smirked, pretending that it was the first time he saw him standing there. "Hey, what's up?" Cody glared, "tell her I love her...you fucking asshole." shove. Troy steadied himself, "she's with me now...move on." Cody curled his fingers, into his palms.

"You don't love her ..what if you die tonight...you said you'd never hurt her! You fucking asshole! You don't care!" Troy stepped forward, his voice raising; oblivious to the brunette listening in around the corner, of course Gabriella only heard him yell, "don't you dare, don't you fucking dare, question or doubt my relationship with Gabriella! I care about her more than you did!" Cody's nostril's flared, his eyes darkening till they were black pits, "you are the same as you were in high school Troy, selfish and immature...predatory, you don't fucking care about anyone but yourself!" shove. This time, Troy slammed agains the wall, Gabriella's eyes widened.

Gabriella stood there, confused, what was going on? Cody narrowed his eyes at Troy, "I love her! don't question or doubt my relationship with her, I was gonna marry her!" Troy tried to punch him in the face, "Cody, you don't know that I would do anything for her! I love her, and I do plan on marrying her.." Cody's blood boiled, "Your not marrying her!" he growled, Troy looked at him, "I can do whatever the hell I want.. and I know she would say yes!" Cody slammed him harder, "I Gurantee you that if I somehow came back to life, she would dump you in a second!"

Troy's eyes narrowed, his lips sneered, "fucking asshole! Why don't you just jump off a bridge!" Cody sneered, "oh that's rich considering I'm already dead!" shove, Troy stumbled toward the door, Gabriella was watching everything going on, but the fact that a squeak left her throat, made the ruckus stop Troy looked up and even though she couldn't see him, Cody looked at her too. Gabriella cleared her throat, "What-what's happening?" Cody glared at Troy, who had a bloody nose, "tell her I love her Bolton..." Troy bit his lip, wiping the blood from his nose, "Brie..nothing happ-" "I heard you say Cody's name..." uh oh.

Troy sighed, "Brie.I'm-" she crossed her arms, "Troy.. what's going on, don't lie to me.." Troy sighed coming over to her wrapping her up in a hug, "Brie.. Cody Ghost is here.. in the room right now.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Your kidding right?" Troy shook his head, "No Brie.." he looked at Cody, and sighed, "He loves you...he told me to let you know that.." Gabriella sighed, was this for real? she grabbed Troy's hand, and looked up at him, "Tell Cody that I love him too, and that I miss him.."

"I can hear her," Cody said, looking at Gabriella, Troy bit his lip. "He can hear you..." Gabriella looked down, sniffling, Cody reached out his hand to her, but it only through her cheek. She stiffened. Troy sighed and then followed an awkward silence, Cody cleared his throat, "Let me take over your body Troy!" Troy looked at him, "what?" "Please, for at least 5 minutes, 5 minutes!"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "w-what?" Troy sighed, "He wants to take over my body for a minute.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "T-Troy you don't have-" he kissed her lips cupping her cheeks, "If you want to, say the words and I'll make it happen.." Gabriella nodded, "I want to." Troy nodded, and he looked at Cody, "Will this hurt?" Cody shrugged, "I'm not sure." and then it happened, Cody's spirit was lifted into Troy's body. Gabriella gasped, "C-Cody?" he looked at her, "Bella..I..I miss you so much." Gabriella sniffled wrapping her arms around him, "I..I miss you too.." she cried, he wiped her tears away, "Don't cry.." she looked up at him, "Are you mad at me." he shook his head, "I could never be mad at you, why shoud I?" she sniffled, "Because I'm with Troy."

Cody, in Troy's body, cupped her cheek with his hand, "No Bella...I want you happy, that's all I want..." Gabriella sniffled, hugging him tightly, "I miss you Cody." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head, "I miss you but...things happen for a reason..." she looked up at him, seeing Troy's blue eyes but knowing that she was talking to Cody. Her Cody. She leaned into his touch, "Do you want to see Emily?" Cody smiled, "I'd love that...but I promised Bolton only 5 five minutes-" she grabbed his hand, "It won't take long...she's your daughter."

They went into the sleeping infants room and Cody that was still in Troy's body smiled at her, "She's precious.. just like you.." Gabriella smiled, "she reminds me so much of you.." Cody sighed, "I'm sorry Gabriella.." he kissed her forhead, "It's ok.. I'm just...I'm scared she won't have a father.." Cody hugged her, "Bella, most people are without fathers or without mothers, and they still turn out okay." Gabriella sighed, "I guess your right.." he smiled kissing her one last time, "I love you..and I'm leaving you in Bolton's hands." Gabriella nodded, "Goodbye Cody." "Goodbye Bella." and then his spirit left Troy's body. Troy stepped back a little bit, shaking his head, and groaning, "oww my head." Gabriella sighed wrappnig her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

Gabriella sighed, "Thank you Troy..." he groaned, "you're welcome...oww." she looked up at him, "are you okay?" her question came out with a stifling laugh, Troy feigned an annoyed look, but he smiled too, "I'm fine I'm just not letting anymore ghosts-God forbid if I see anymore-take over my body." Gabriella giggled, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his lips gently. "I love you.." she murmured into the kiss, Troy held her tight against him, "I love you too,"

Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips once more. they walked into the living room while the infant slept, Gabriella sat on the couch, with Troy's arms wrapped around her. "Do you really love me?" she asked him. He smiled, "what kind of question is that brown eyes?" she giggled, kissing his lips, "I'm just saying, do you really, you would do anything for me?" he nodded, "I would do anything for you Brie.." Gabriella layed her head on his chest, still thinking about her moment with Cody. she breathed in, "You know, he told me he left me in your hands.." she smiled.

Troy looked at her, "Well...I guess you're in my hands then, and you're not gonna go out of my sight." Gabriella giggled, snuggling into his chest and that's how they stayed, snuggled against each other as Troy drew soft patterns on her back. She fluttered her eyelashes against his chest, "I love you ...so much Troy," Troy lifted her chin to bring to his lips, attaching hers to his; pulling away just after 3 minutes, "I love you too Brie."

Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms. Troy smiled at her, stroking her hair, and kissing her soft lips. he layed there thinking about how lucky of a guy he was to have her in his life. she was all his. Then Emily's cries were soon being heard from the other room. Gabriella stir in her sleep, "I'll go get her." she mumbled, Troy kissed her forhead. "I'll get her, you sleep." he layed her back down putting the blanket over her, and then going to go check on Emily. he walked into her room and smiled at the infant that was crying and sitting on her butt in the crib. "Is emily not happy?" he asked. Emily was crying, Troy noticed she was getting a new tooth, and it hurts.

He smiled, picking her up gently, "are you getting a toothy?" babies, got to love how they make a person change the way they talk. Emily whimpered, her finger was in her mouth and she was gumming it. Troy chuckled, beginning to rock back and forth, "you're teething...yeah it hurts to get new teeth in..." she whimpered, but eventually those whimpers turned to soft cooes. Troy sat himself in the rocker in the corner of the room, "you know, I remember my grandpa singing to me...would you like me to sing to you?" The baby cooed with her finger still in her mouth, Troy moved some curls out of her soft green eyes, "once in a lifetime means there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can..."

Emily began sucking on her thumb as he sang to her. to emily, his singing made her feel alot better, it took the pain away. she began sucking on her thumb, falling back into a deep sleep. Troy smiled kissing her forhead and putting her back into the crib, "Goodnight little one..I love you so much as much as I love your mother.." he kissed her forhead once more, "I may not be your daddy, but I'm the closest you got to it right now..I won't let anything harm you baby girl.." he stroked her little baby cheek. he smiled kissing her cheek, and going back into the living room. he saw Gabriella becoming stiff and then stirring them screaming out, "No! please don't! leave him alone! daddy! please don't hurt him! please!" she screamed in her sleep.

Troy quickly went over to her, lifting her into his lap, "Brie! baby wake up!" he shook her, she kept screaming, "Please! stop it! don't hurt him! please!" she screamed, tears began to escape from her shut eyes. Troy kept shaking her to wake up. her eyes soon fluttered open, and she began sniffling and layed on his chest.

"Troy..." she babbled, "I..I...they were going to hurt him...They wouldn't listen to me..." Troy rubbed her back soothingly, "sh sh, it's okay...they're gone...it was just a bad dream." she cried into his chest, balling up her hands into fists and writhing as if she were in pain. "Please make them go away...please.." Troy rubbed her back, scooting her closer so she was on his lap, and started rocking her back and forth like he did Emily, "taking it back..doin' it here together, it's better like that and stronger now than ever...we're not gonna lose cause we get to choose, that's how it's gonna be..Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there wanna hold on tight, gonna run while we're young and keep the faith...oh Everyday..."

she sniffled and began singing along, "Of Our life, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith.." he smiled, "see just keep singing, It will help you through alot of things." she smiled, "Thank you Troy." she kissed his lips, "I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too..." he wanted to know what was wrong, but he sure didn't want to ask her right now, he would wait a little bit longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy went back to his house to babysit his twin brothers, and his parents were there. he walked in, and he saw his parents, "Troy Bolton! when were you gonna tell us about your girlfriend?" his mother said crossing her eyes, and narrowing her eyes, "How did you find out about her?" "she called asking for you.. now, why didn't you let me know you had a girlfriend?"

Troy sighed, "I didn't think to tell you cause you guys are always out...what are you doing here anyway?" Lucille tapped her foot, but didn't say anything, his father, Jack, stepped in, "don't talk to your mother like that-" Troy scoffed, "I'm 26...not 12, and who do you think's been paying bills around here? Taking care of everyone...certainly not you guys."

His mother scoffed, "who is the one that put food on the table when you were a child! Your lucky I didn't give you away Troy! or have an obortion! just be thankful!" Troy narrowed his eyes, "Just leave me alone! ok!" he said walking passed them. they followed him, "Don't use that tone with us Troy!" his father said. Troy glared at him, "I just lost my son! ok! just stay out of my buisness!" They both looked at him confused, "Son? you have a son?"

Troy sighed, turning to walk away from his parents, but they wouldn't have him leave with out explanation; Jack grabbed his elbow, yanking him back. "What do you mean 'your son?' what whore were you fucking around with?" Troy's nostril's flared, he shoved his dad hard, the older Bolton man went a little backwards and his head hit the wall, "never call her that! Not ever.." the last two words were so silent, they were almost inaudible. Lucille sighed, her pale skin tightly stretched across her skin; it looked like she hadn't laughed in a real long time. "Tell the truth Troy, and you don't treat your parents that wa-" Troy scoffed, "you two are hardly parents, you may have given birth to me, but I have always taken care of you!"

His mother back away, looking at him, "Troy-" he looked at both his parents, "Save it..I'm out of here.." he sighed running pass them, and running out the door slamming the door behind him and getting on his motorcylce riding back to Gabriella's quickly.

When he walked into her apartment she looked at him, "Troy.." he was breathing heavy, "baby?" she went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "what's wrong-" he pulled her wrist towards him, kissing her lips fully with passion. Gabriella pulled away leaning her forhead on his, "mmm that was nice.." he smiled, pecking her lips once more, "Brie..I love you.." she smiled, "I love you too-" "No.." he took a deep breath, getting down on one knee, "oh my god.." she whispered, her eyes big and wide, he held her hand, "Brie..I love you, I love you and Emily very much, you two are my life, I want to make it official..Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?" she gasped, he smiled, "I know I don't have a ring right now, but I'm gonna get one soon.. just say yes.." Gabriella smiled nodded.

"Troy..." she grabbed his wrists, getting down on her knees so they were eye level at the very least, she pecked his lips, deepening the kiss afer 2 seconds, Troy pulled away after 1, "Is that a yes?" Gabriella smiled, grabbing his face between her hands, "in every language...Oui, Si, Ja...yes." Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist; fully aware that they were still kneeling on the floor; as he helped her stand up, with out breaking the kiss once.

They lead themselves to the bedroom, still connected kissing passionately not breaking the kiss. Troy slipped his jacket, as Gabriella undid his belt, and he held his hands lifting up the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head, which caused them to break this kiss, but when he threw it on the ground, their lips connected again. them both completely naked now, and Troy ontop of Gabriella laying straight on the bed. "Oh Brie.." he mumbled against her skin, she moaned running her hands through his messy hair that was already dripping sweat, and they haven't even made love yet, they were just that into each other.

he kissed all the way down to her stomach, and then he smirked up at her, "I'm gonna try something new..so just..relax baby.." she nodded holding onto the bed sheets as he let his tongue flick around her folds. "Oh Troy..please..mmm" she moaned holding onto the bed sheets.

Her hips bucked, and her back arched against him as he used his tongue in the most sinful way that she imagined him using it. Troy slithered his hands up her stomach, just barely touching her swelling breasts with the tips of his fingers as he inched his way to her swelling peaks. She moaned, "Troy..oh...oh my...Troy..." she wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him more into her. He massaged her nipples and her breasts, at the same time moved his tongue from her folds, delicate, warm, wet and steamy; he traveled back up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, she moaned and arched into him.

Troy collapsed over her, and pulled her close to him, he kissed her forhead lightly and gentle. Gabriella layed her head on his chest. he storked her hair, her leg over his. she smiled look at him in the face, laying her forhead on his shoulder, "I love you.." she whispered. he kissed her passionately, "Oh Brie..you have no idea how much I love you.." she smiled, "this was our 3rd time.." he smirked, "Correction, this was our 3rd most amazing time." she giggled, then pecked his lips, "do you regret these 3 times with me?"

He pecked her lips, "now.." peck "what.." peck "would make you..." peck "think that I..." peck "would regret those three times with you?" Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders, drawing soft patterns on his skin, she kissed his shoulder tenderly as he rolled so they were on their sides, "I love you..." Troy smiled, cupping her cheek and kissing her nose, "say it again..." he murmured, Gabriella smiled, propping herself on her elbow and moving over to rest her head on his shoulder, "i love you."

Troy smiled holding her close by the waist, "I love you too beautiful.." he murmured. Gabriella smiled, but then frowned and sighed. "Oh Brie, what's wrong? why is my princess so sad?" he cupped her cheek. she giggled, "so corny babe.." he chuckled, pecking her nose, "what's wrong? tell me.." she sighed snuggling into his side, laying her head on his chest, "I..I just want you to be careful..alright?" be looked at her, "Brie, what are you-" she kissed his lips fully and passionate, then pulled away looking at him, "Just promise me..please..I don't want to lose you.."

Troy cupped her cheeks, "Brie, what have I always said.." "that you love me?" he chuckled pecking her lips, "That.. and what was something else..." she smiled, "That you would never leave me, and I would never lose you.." he nodded, "exactly, now..what's going on?" she sighed, "Please don't make me tell you..I can't.." she looked away.

Troy looked at her, "Brie...tell me...come on," his voice was gentle not pushy, but prying. She sighed, continuing drawing patterns on his arm, she huffed out a breath. Troy placed a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes back on him; his pleading eyes bearing down on hers.

"Troy I...I just wan you to be careful..." Troy grabbed her wrists gently, "tell me please?" she looked at him, "Okay, It's just...I got this job three weeks ago..at this clothing store, cause I thought that I want to help you with your family, but...when you came by that one day...the store manager he...he saw us and...and..." tears threatened to spill from her eyes, Troy hated seeing her cry, "Brie..baby, don't cry...what'd he do? What did he do?" she looked at him, "he threatened..." "You?" she shook her head,"who?" she looked at him, "you..." she said almost too silently, "he threatened to kill you...If I don't, don't..." he looked at her, "don't what Brie?" she sighed again, "If I don't let him..." her voice cracked and shook, "touch me."

his gut twisted in a sickening knot, "Brie...that's sexual harrassment..." she closed her eyes, preventing tears from escaping. "Troy..please, I can handle it, I just want you safe-" he stopped her from finishing, "protecting you is what I care about. You and Emily."

Troy traced her bottom lip with his thumb, she bit her lip, "I just want you safe.." he nodded, "and I will be, and so will you and emily..I can promise you that.." he kissed her forhead pulling her close. she layed her head on the back of his shoulder, shutting her eyes tightly, letting the tears fall. "Oh Brie.." he pated her back, "don't cry, i hate to see those beautiful tears fall from your eyes.." Gabriella pulled away, "I'm just scared, I'm scared his gonna-" "Shh! don't even think it, and if he does, tell me and I'll take care of him-" "I don't want that..I don't want you in trouble, please..please promise me right now you won't do anything.."

"I promise."_ ...to kick his sorry ass if he ever lays another hand on you again, _Troy thought as he kissed her forehead; smoothing out the crease between her brows. She laid a hand on his chest, Emily fussed and then whined. Troy chuckled, "I'll get her..." Gabriella smiled, watching as he wrapped a bathrobe around himself. Cody's bathrobe. She sighed sadly, she missed him. Aye, she did.


	9. Chapter 9

A Week Later, Gabriella was at work at Fashion Bug, and was putting some clothes up and her Manager Kirk came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. she jumped but ignored his presence. his hot breath in her ear, and whispering, "you know.. why does your boyfriend have to have all the fun with you...I would love to have you... kiss you everywhere.." she gulped, she didn't like how he touched her. he spreaded her hair away and kissed down her shoulders, "mmmm taste so good, I wonder what your insides taste like..let's find out.." he smirked slipping her top off..infront of customers, her eyes went wide. "N-No, p-please..s-stop." she trembled.

Kirk smirked, pushing her against the wall. her eyes went wide, she was scared, and trembling. he held her in place so she wouldn't escape him. she gulped, he smirked whispering in her ear. "You gonna let me have you.. and your not calling your boyfriend..." she trembled, "p-please..." he smirked, "he took something that was mine." she shook her head, "I was never yours, please..please let me go!" she struggled.

He grasped her chin between his sausage like fingers, just turn them green and you get Shrek hands, "You shouldn't lie to your boss...grounds for firing." Gabriella's chin quivered, she tried to flail her arms and legs but Kirk only pressed his body closer to hers. Troy snuck in quietly, getting closer to the scene and clearing his throat, tapping Kirk on the shoulder, looking at Troy curiously, Troy glared, "get away from my fiance..." crunch! that was the sound of the bones in Kirk's nose breaking from the force of Troy's punch that also sent him sprawling on the floor.

He looked at Gabriella, she held her torn shirt in front of her, tears in her eyes, he went to her, "are you okay?" Gabriella bit her lip, but nodded. Troy knew she was lying, he turned to see Kirk getting up, wiping the blood from his broken nose."You bastard!" Kirk flung his fists towards Troy, but Troy caught them both and sent Kirk spinning once again.

Troy pushed Kirk down on the ground kicking him in the stomach. Kirk rolled on the ground groaning in pain, holding in stomach. Troy took him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Lay a hand on my girl one more time, and I'll give you a worst beating then this one!" he pushed him on the ground and went over to Gabriella wrapping his arm around her and walking out of the store. she looked at him, "I'm glad you got here in time, but what are you doing here?"

Troy smirked, "I thought a nice lunch would be a great day for me and you...but I think you need to get cleaned up first..." Gabriella looked down at her torn clothes, then back up at Troy. "Y-yeah that sounds good.." Troy wrapped his arms around her and helped her walk out, Kirk tried to stand up, but Troy landed a kicking blow to his head. Sending him back to the ground.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

That day they sat at a quiet restruant, eating their romantic food, and Gabriella leaning her head on his shoulder. "This is so nice Troy..Thank you... I needed this." he smiled kissing her lips, "You deserve every bit of it Brie, you've been through so much over the past year, you deserve a break.." she sighed sitting up from his body, "If only it were that easy.." he tilted her chin, looking into her eyes, "It's simple if you set your mind to it.." she shook her head, "I just don't know what I did to deserve all this you..emily...even cody.." she sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry..I just...I miss him so much.."

He sighed, "There's something else that I wanted to show you..." she lifted her head, "what?" he stood from his chair, holding down his hand to take her's, "you'll see and you'll like it..." she took his hand and he helped her stand up, as they left they paid the bill and Troy opened the passenger door for her to get in. They drove down to the Crescent Cemetery. Gabriella rose an eyebrow, "dead people?" Troy smirked, "we're visiting Cody."

Gabriella smiled. they got out of the car and held her hand as they went down the hill. she went to his grave and saw his army picture. she began sobbing. "T-Troy.." she whimpered. he held onto her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "baby, shh! it's ok.." he whispered. she shook with sobs, "I..I loved him.." he held her close to him. "Brie.." she sobbed into his chest, looking up at him, he looked at her, "Brie, do you want to leave.." she gave him a soft nod and they walked back into the car.

when they tried to start the car..it wouldn't start. Troy groaned. Gabriella wrapped her jacket around her. he wrapped his arm around her, and it was cold and dark. "come on, let's walk home." she nodded snuggling up close to him. as they were walking, they were stopped by some gangsters, tough guys. "Give us your money man.." Gabriella's eyes went wide, these were they guys that killed her...dad.

Troy sensed her distress, he moved in front of her; she grabbed his arm protectively, "Hey we don't want any trouble.." the leader, grabbed Troy by the scruff of the shirt, tossing him back, "then gives us your money!" Troy stumbled, nearly landing on top of Gabriella but he caught her and himself. He looked at him, "I said we didn't want any trouble," he stuck his hand in his pocket to pull out his wallet.

Gabriella's eyes widened, she was frozen, this was the exact way before she lost her father. she couldn't lose Troy..she..she just couldn't. Troy pulled out his wallet, and gave it all to the leader. "here, now, can we go.." The leader pushed him back, Gabriella whimpered, the leader and her eyes connected, he smirked, "give me the girl.." Troy looked at him, "what!" The leader cleared his throat, chuckling a bit, "I don't think I stuttered, Give me the girl!" Gabriella whimpered, "T-Troy.." she trembled.

Troy put himself more between Gabriella and the leader, "you're not touching her..." it came out a growl, the leader pointed a finger at Troy; stabbing him in the chest with it; "hand her over, and you can leave...simple as that." Troy growled, "no fricking way," the leader growled, his sounded more animal as he grabbed Troy by the front of the shirt again and this time lifted him off the ground, and tossing him onto his back; placing a foot on his chest; pulling a gun from his pocket. "Hand over the girl.." Troy grabbed the leader's ankle, "go to hell."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Please! don't shoot, please don't...please.." she cried and whimpered. The leader smirked coming over to her as the other gang members held Troy back. he pulled her hair back, she began whimpering, he traced her face with his gun. she held onto to the back of he hair trying to stop the pain. "You know, last time I saw you, you were just a little girl..now your all grown up...I can have a piece of you now.." her eyes went wide, Troy looked at her, "Brie, what's he talking about.." she whimpered, "he killed my father.." The leader smirked, "Take him guys, Me and little Gabriella are gonna go have some fun with each other.. I hope you don't get sore Gabriella, cause I go hard." he smirked. Troy yelled, "let her go!" he growled.

he picked her up, Gabriella began screaming and crying, she looked at Troy, "please, let him go.. please you can do whatever you want with me, just please let him go!" she whimpered out loud.

Troy looked at her, "Brie, No!" The leader smirked, "you know I would love to do that for you Gabriella... but you know, I'm just not that nice." then he pointed the gun at Troy ready to shoot. Gabriella's eyes went wide, "N-No!" she screamed getting infront of the gun. "I won't let you!" she screamed. The leader smirked, "Alright," he put the gun down. gabriella stood there for a few moments. The leader held the sharp knife behind his back, "I have a suprise for you.." Then he pulled her close stabbing her in the back. she whimpered in pain, going down to the ground. "Suprise." he smirked.

"Brie!" Troy screamed, but the weight of the guy's foot was ...well put it this way, the guy could stand to lose a few. Gabriella felt the knife twist in her back, she screamed in pain and then she screamed even louder because the leader just ripped it out with out fair warning of any pain. She fell to the ground, 4 feet away from Troy; who was flailing his arms and actually bit the guy on his ankle. The guy jumped and Troy got his feet, and pounced on the leader's back, it turned into an all out wrestling match. The leader spat out curse words that would make a sailor blush and Troy just held on tight.

You know the old saying, the bigger they are...boom. The harder they fall. Troy sat up straight, but still on his back, he reached into the gang leader's back pocket and yanked out "Stay back!" he yelled, pointing it at every gang member there was, he pointed the gun at the leader's skull, "I'll use it, I swear!"

The Gang Members all looked at him, some a little scared, and some well they were completely scared shitless cause they had no weapons on them, (smart gangters huh?) Gabriella layed on her back, to stop the pain, but nothing helped. Troy glared at all of them, "Leave, or I'll shoot all your heads off!" The Leader smirked, "We'll be back." and they took off. Troy glared at them, and quickly bent down to Gabriella, "Brie! baby... baby," she whimpered, "T-Troy..It..it hurts.." he sighed, "I know baby, I'm gonna take you to the hospital.. here, wrap your arms around my neck.." she shook her head, "You can't carry me, you'll drop me.."

Troy looked at her, "I swear to you I won't..I promise I won't..." he wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his arms under her, but he hit the spot where the knife went through because she screamed and Troy nearly dropped her. "Told you-" he looked at her, "Brie please...I want to help...I'm not trying to hurt you." she put a hand on his face, he turned to look at her. "Troy...it hurts...but not as much as it did before...I love you." Troy looked at her with tearful eyes, "no Brie, don't-don't you dare say goodbye." She smiled small, "but..." he pressed his lips to hers; her lips were near cold.

Few hours into the hospital, They had done operation on her. she had lost alot of blood. and they pronounced her dead. The doctor sighed, looking at her, she was very young. the bad news was, the young man who brought her here, was madly inlove with her, and he was gonna have to find out that she was dead. The doctor came out to Troy, and Troy stood up quickly,"how is she? Can I see her?" The doctor sighed sadly, "No..um..were sorry.. but umm..she lost alot of blood..and we.." Troy looked at him, his heart pounding fast, "she was too weak..and we..we lost her.. she was pronounced dead."

Troy's whole world fell apart, "but...she can't be..she was talking to me...and-and...and she has a daughter! Just a little girl! She can't be dead!" The doctor sighed, "i'm sorry Mr Bolton...but, she is dead...I'm sorry, you can see her one last time." Troy felt tears burning his eyes, waiting for the doctor to leave before he walked to the room where Gabriella's body was. God, the whole world was just one giant sick joke with a bad punchline. He sat down at her head, grasping her ever so still and cold hand, "Brie...please...I know you're not dead...you're the strongest most stubborn person I know..."

Gabriella was cold, and it was dark, she didn't know where she was, or what she was doing. then she heard Cody's Voice, "Bella.." she looked at him. "C-Cody.." he smiled coming closer to her. she froze, "I must be dreaming..w-what happened?" she asked. he stroked her cheek, "You died, but I'm gonna have to let you go back.. even though how much I want you here..it's not your time yet Brie...you have our daughter to think about...and Troy.." Gabriella looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "But, I missed you.." he held her close, "I missed you too..so..so much.." he tilted her cheek, and began kissing her passionately. she pulled away biting her bottom lip, "umm." he chuckled, "Don't worry.. your not cheating, you can't cheat with someone whose dead.." she smiled, "I love you Cody.."

he sighed, "I love you bella..so much, tell emily I love her when she's older.." Gabriella nodded, "I will always let her know about you, I promise.." he smiled, "Go back, Troy's waiting for you.." she nodded.

All of a sudden, Gabriella became tense, began moving around, then her heart monitor began beeping normally, then Troy smiled, "Brie!" He smiled. she opened her eyes, she looked at him, "Troy..I..I went to heaven.. and Cody, he was there.. and he told me it wasen't my time yet.."

Troy grabbed her hand, "I'm so glad that you're alive Brie.." he practically lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders; he didn't care if it was too 'sissy' but he let the tears burn and fall, hitting her shoulder. "Troy, you're crying..." he sniffled, reering back, "uh yeah...but...oh fuck it, Brie, I'm just happy...all right...I never want to lose you again." she smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it not so gently, she placed her other hand under his chin bring his face just mere centimeters from hers, "get this Troy, you never will lose me..." she smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she pressed her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

Troy crawled ontop of her, kissing her with nothing but passion and heat. "Oh Brie.." he mumbled against her lips. Gabriella smiled between the kiss, letting him kiss her everywhere. Gabriella smiled as he leaned his forhead on hers, "I love you Troy.." he smiled, "I love you too Brie." he pecked her nose, and then her lips. Gabriella smiled, as he kissed down on her stomach, she giggled, "so corny babe.." he smiled, beginning to strip off her gown, her eyes went wide, "Troy..I'm..I'm not ready yet.." she told him.

He pulled back slightly, "Brie...I almost lost you...you have no idea how scary that was for me.." she looked at him, running her fingers through his hair; kissing his nose and lips softly, "I know...it's just...not here and not now...I-I feel...just not now.." he sighed, cupping her cheek gently while gazing lovingly into her eyes, "I understand...I just don't want to lose you again.."

Gabriella nodded, "Me either...not ever.." she kissed his lips passionately then layed her head on his chest. he stroked her hair, "Brie..don't..ever scare me like that again.." Gabriella nodded, "I'm sorry...I won't.." he pecked her lips, leaning his forhead on hers, "Were going to be together forever...I promise.." she nodded, "I know...I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too.." she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two weeks since she was in hospital, everything was going great...to anyone who was watching, but there was a reason why Gabriella wore long sleeved turtle necks these days. A reason that she'd never tell, "Mama!" Emily screamed, Gabriella laughed, getting the baby food down from the high cupboard. "I'm coming sweetling, I'm coming.."

A Week after being out of the hospital. Troy wouldn't let Gabriella do anything.. wouldn't let her go out by herself, won't let her be with anyone.

_Gabriella had her purse ready heading out of the door. Troy was in the kitchen and saw her, "Brie..where are you going?" he asked coming over to her._

_she smiled, "My sister Victoria wants me to go with her shopping.." he held her wrist, "your not going.." she got pissed, "No! I'm going! you won't let me do anything anymore! and I'm sick of it!" she yelled._

_he looked at her, "I'm just trying to protect you!" she shook her head, "No! your being selfish, I'm leaving! I'm leaving with emily! I can't take this!" she said._

_Troy looked at her, his blue eyes flaming with fire. he pushed her against the wall, choking her, Gabriella's eyes widened, he narrowed his eyes, "You Leave me, I will find you, and I will kill you!" he threatened. Gabriella looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened, this isn't her Troy. _

_"Troy..." she gasped, clawing at his wrists to try to pull him away, he seemed to squeeze harder, "Troy...you're...hur...hur..." Troy looked at her, his eyes still blazing, "you're not leaving...you're not taking Emily, you're staying with me." she gasped as his nails began to dig into her skin This definitely wasn't her Troy. "You're hurting...m-m...me.." she gasped, Troy snarled, "you're not leaving. Say it." she gripped his wrists, "I...I'm...not leaving..." _

_Troy looked at her, letting go of her throat, then thrusting his mouth onto hers. Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks. he looked at her, "I love you.." _

Gabriella sighed, he doesn't let her do anything now, she just sits around, and watches emily. she doesn't have a life anymore. she sighed going over to the ringing phone, and picking it up. Troy looked at her, walking over and looking over shoulder listening to the conversation. "Gabi, we need to go shopping.." Gabriella looked at Troy, then sighed, "I just can't-" "You don't have a life anymore..it's like.. your not aloud.." Gabriella sighed, "I just can't ok.. bye," she hung up, and looked away from Troy, "I wanna go see my mom Troy." she whispered.

He looked at her, "I'll go with you...me you and Emily," she looked at him, playing with her fingers, "uhm I was thinking of me by myself, but I'll be home immediately after I swear!" she rushed the rest of her speech, Troy had a vein in his throat that looked like it'd burst but he hid it well, "no me and you and Emily will go see your mom together.." she sighed, she wanted her Troy back. The one who'd never hurt her. "Sound good?" Troy asked, taking her hand and rubbing smooth circles on the back, it felt like something the old Troy did. She nodded, forcing a smile, "yeah...sounds good..."

He smiled, "I'll go wait in the car, you get emily.. ok.." she nodded, "ok." he smiled kissing her lips then walking outside to the car. she sighed, and looked towards emily's room. he went in looking down at her in the crib sleeping peacefully. she sighed, this could be her chance to escape, her chance to get away from Troy until he gets help. she can sneak out of the back door. she looked at emily, throwing some stuff into a bag, and picking her up and walking towards the back door and quickly caught a cab and they drove her to her mom's house.

Troy sat in the car for 5 minutes, he groaned getting out of the car and slamming it going back up to the apartment. when he went inside, he started looking for Gabriella. "Brie! are you ready?" he yelled. silence, no answer. her and emily couldn't be found.

He growled, running his hands through his hair and pounding down the stairs. "GABRIELLA!" he yelled, his eyes were tinged with red as he ran out the door and hopped into the car. Putting it into reverese and then to drive when he got to street, he rushed down the road, his eyes darting all over the place looking for Gabriella with Emily as he drove. He didn't see them. "Damn it!" he hit the steering wheel.

Gabriella sighed tracing her coffee cup, while her mother held emily in her arms, and Victoria sighed, "Gabi, you have to go to the cops-" Gabriella shook her head, "No! I can't..I..I love him.." Victoria was about to speak till there was a knock on the door. "GABRIELLA!" Gabriella's eyes widened, "Victoria, please.." Victoria nodded, and opened the door, "She doesn't want to see you Troy.." he looked at her, "This isn't your buisness Vicotria-" "I'm her sister, so yeah, it is my buisness, don't you know your hurting her! she doesn't want to see you until you stop this overprotectiveness." Gabriella sighed walking towards him, "Troy, I love that you protect me, But..you've gone to far.."

Victoria pushed the door shut, but Troy stopped it with his foot, pushing it open again and pushing past Victoria, he grabbed Gabriella's elbow, "you're coming with me..." she tried to yank free but he held on tightly. "Troy please...I want to stay here." he growled, pulling her closer to him, "no you're coming with me!" he pulled her but Gabriella pulled back, Emily was wailing on the couch and Victoria had moved to pick her up while pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket. "Stop it! Troy leave! I called the cops!"

Troy growled, "I don't fucking care! I want her with me!" Gabriella pulled away, "No! your just being selfish! leave me alone! were over! I don't want you back! I'm tired of this abuse!" he glared, his blood boiled, "I thought you loved me!" she nodded, "I do, so much, but not enough to take this crap from you! so leave me alone! and don't bother me again! let's see other people!" he shook his head, grabbing her wrists, "Were going to be together forever!" she looked away from him, "No, not until you handle your problem.. untill then, were seeing other people..I'm sorry.."

Troy breathed deeply, he squeezed hard on her wrists, her hands turned near blue, "you. Are. Coming. With. Me!" he started pulling her toward the car, but she was pulling back and dragging her feet, "no! I'm not not going with you! Troy...stop it...stop it! If you keep doing this to me...I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" he stopped in his tracks, turning slightly, "what did you just say?"

she stiffened her upper lip, pulling at her arm but he kept a firm grip on it. Her eyes teared, "I...I'll hate you forever..." it was barely audible, but Troy heard it. He pulled her so she smacked into him and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, "No...you are with me, forever...you will not hate me!" she felt sobs tightening in her chest, but also there was anger, she glared at him, shoving herself away, "you can't tell me what to feel TROY! ..." she fisted her hands, closed her eyes to prevent tears, and before she could stop them, the words left her mouth, "I HATE YOU!"

Troy's eyes narrowed at her, "No! You can't!" she sniffled, and looked away from him, "I hate you! I hate what you've become! wheres my Troy? I want him back! The sweet Troy I fell inlove with.." "I'm still the same person-" she shook her head, "No, your not..you..you changed...The Troy I know would never lay a hand on me.. and now, you..you just changed.." she choked out. he looked at her, "Brie." she pulled away, "I love you, but this is too much.." "Brie-"

_"I gotta say what's on my mind..something about us, doesn't seem right, these days, life keeps getting in the way.. whenever we try to have some plans, their always rearranged, there's so much to say, but I got to do what's best for me and emily, you'll be ok..I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now...I gotta go my own way.." _she sang to him, and pulled away and walking back inside.

He looked at her, _"What about us? What about everything we've been through?" _she looked at him, tears brimming her eyes as she backed out of his touch, _"But what about trust?" _He took a step toward her, reaching out a hand which she backed away from, _"you know I never wanted to hurt you..." _she shook her head_, "What about me?"_

_"what am I suppose to do..." _he sang, Gabriella looked down then up at him, tears in her eyes, and they sang together, _"I gotta go, but I'll miss you..." _Then Gabriella layed her forhead on his, _"So, I've got to move on and be who I am.." _he kissed her lips and sang, "_why do you have to go?" she _looked up at him, seperating from his forhead, _"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.." _he shook his head, _"I'm trying to Understand.." _she nodded, _"We might find our place in this world someday, but atleast for now." _he kissed her passionately holding her wrist then pulled away singing, _"I want you to stay." _she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "_I gotta go my own way!" _

She ran out of his grasp, then looked back at him, and sang, _"I gotta go my own way...I gotta go..my own way.." _

Troy had tears in his eyes, then sobbed out, "Brie.." she shook her head, "I love you.." and she ran inside. he watched her go inside, he looked away and walked to the car. he screwed up big time, he lost her. and it was all his fault.. he wanted her back. but he had no idea how he was going to do that.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Month later, Troy and Gabriella had been apart, and Gabriella had been seeing this guy named Austin. They've been walking around town holding hands, drinking smoothies and coffees.. looking like their really inlove, but Gabriella of course, was aching for Troy. she missed him, she missed his hands and lips on her.

"So..." Austin said, sipping his smoothie, "The Lorax is coming this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to see it with me?" Gabriella looked at him, sipping the rest of her smoothie and chucking the empty cup into the nearest trashcan. "Yeah...Emily would like it." Austin frowned, "uh I was thinking just us..." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, "my daughter is with me, like it or not." Austin looked at her, "Not. Gabs, I want quality time together..I mean, my friends are noticing that we haven't had sex yet." And for good reason, but Gabriella would never admit to him.

Gabriella looked at him, "so, what's your point?" she said crossing her arms. he sighed, "So I'm saying I need sex from you.." she scoffed, "exscuse me, I'm not some sex toy.." he looked at her, "Gabi, we've ben going out for a month, don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough?" she shook her head, "I don't think so..Austin, I don't have those type of feelings for you yet, you just have to give me some time.." Austin looked at her, then she sighed, "and you have to accept emily." he smiled, "Ok, Fine.." she nodded, "Thank you.." on the inside, Austin hated emily, she was getting in the way of him and Gabriella.

Troy sat the counter of the bar, it's like his butt was glued to the stool, because everytime he walked in...he didn't come out unless his siblings called. Which since today was Saturday, it didn't ring as much. They all knew how depressed Troy was, "hey mister, you want another glass?" The bartender called, Troy looked up, his mind was already hazy enough but he needed more; his mind kept drifting to Gabriella. "Yeah sure." as the bartender poured him another drink, his eyes moved to see Gabriella arguing with a man, a cocky looking dude.

Austin looked at her, "that little girl of yours is getting in the way of us!" Gabriella crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, "well she's my daughter! accept it!" she glared walking into the bar, with austin following her, Troy watched the scene unfold. "I'm just saying-" she glared at him, "No! all you want from me is sex!" he looked at her, "and what's so bad about that, your hot, and my friends are noticing we haven't had sex yet, and we've been going out for a month, so let me touch something already!"

Gabriella looked at him, "no! I'm not some sex toy! I'm not made for your pleasure! Just leave me a lone Troy!" she clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just said; Austin looked murderous, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her ferociously. "I'm not that ass hole exboyfriend of yours! I'm sick of you thinking I'm him! you stupid bitch! I'm not him!"

Troy's eyes went wide, and his blood boiled, watching this asshole hurt her. then he realized, he had done much worst to her. Gabriella pushed him off her, "Get off me!" Austin shook his head, "You think I'm like your ex boyfriend...his an asshole, forget about him.." he pulled her close to him, she struggled to get him off her, "Let me go!" "No! your gonna give me some!" she shook her head, "Just let me go Austin!" she started yelling, "Someone! Help! Please Help! Rape! Rape! Rape!" she screamed out. Austin let go of her, "Gabriella-" "Rape! Rape!" she kept screaming.

Troy pushed himself off the stool, forgetting the drink that the bartender had given him, he was drunkenly making his way to the scene; he tripped several times. But he made it, grasping Austin wrist and shoving him back, "the lady said leave her alone.." he slurred, Austin glared at him, "this isn't your business Bolton!" Troy narrowed his blue eyes to slits, "I can make it my business, now leave her alone."

Austin chuckled, "just stay out of our business!" Gabriella looked at Troy then at Austin, then at Troy again, and pulled his arm away and then into a corner, "what are you doing?" she asked. he looked at her, "Trying to protect you from that asshole!" she crossed her arms, "I told you to stay away from me!" Troy scoffed, "And so your gonna let this asshole treat you like shit? wow that's balanced." she narrowed his eys, "at least he doesn't hit me, and choke me like you did bolton!"

Troy looked at her, his voice was normal and calm-partially slurred because of the amount of alcohol he'd consumed earlier but that's beside the point. "You hit below the belt Montez...very low blow." Gabriella looked at him, as if finally hearing the slur of his words, "oh my go- You're DRUNK!" Troy shook his head, then nodded, "maybe..." she looked at Austin, "I have to take him home...I'll call you tomorrow." Austin waved half heartedly, "yeah whatever."

Gabriella pushed him towards the car, and getting her keys out and he grabbed them from her, "I'll drive." she shook her head, "Troy, your not stable enough to drive." he slurred then fell and she caught him, and helped him into the passengers seat. she sighed sticking the keys in the engine and driving off. he looked at her, "You look..so hot.." she rolled her eyes, "Troy you just need to lay down for a little while.."

Troy woke up and found himself in Gabriella's bed. he was confused, but his head was pounding, and he groaned cause of the massive headache. Gabriella walked in, leaning her head on the door frame. "that's what you get for drinking.." he looked at her, "Brie..?" she looked at him hurt, and looked away, "yes Troy, before you ask, I'm still mad at you.." and with that she walked away.

He sighed, lifting his head slowly but shut his eyes tight and slammed his head down on the pillow when the bright burst of light that burned his cornea's. He cursed a string of blasphemies. "Daddy?" he heard a soft voice coo, he lifted his head to see Emily standing-however wobbly- next to the bed while hanging on to the side of it to prevent her from falling. He smiled tiredly, "hey baby girl..." she lifted one hand and pointed it toward the door, "mama?" Troy smiled, grasping his head as he sat up slowly and picked Emily up and set her in his lap, "I know..I screwed up big time..." he continued to whisper cause of his hang over.

Emily looked at him, and he sighed leaning back on the bed against the pillow, sitting her up on his knee. "I don't know what went over me emily... I guess I just..I was so worried about losing your mommy.. that I...I went to far.." Emily looked at him, with her big brown eyes, with a speck of green. he sighed kissing her forhead, "I guess It's gonna take alot of time to get back together, isn't it emily?" she smiled, he kissed her forhead, "But you still love me right?" she nodded, "Me love daddy?"

Troy smiled, "thanks baby girl..." Emily laughed, wrapping her small hands around Troy's fingers. Troy smiled, it was amazing how such a bright spot in a dark tunnel could bring much happiness to a person. "I love you lee-lee." she giggled and babbled, he smiled, chuckling lightly. "Lee lee?" he turned at the voice, Gabriella stood at the door, watching him like he was a poisonous insect. "Brie...I won't hurt her..." she scoffed, "yeah right..." Troy sighed, "I won't...I'd never-" "save the promises all right..." she went over to him, grabbing Emily from him but as soon as she did, Emily started wailing and reaching down to Troy.

"Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, holding the wriggling Emily in her arms, "I can handle her...just get cleaned up and leave Troy." you know how its said that infants to toddlers cannot understand what we say or what tell them. Emily seemed to be smarter than the average infant, cause when Gabriella had said that she wailed louder. Troy looked at her, "Brie I think she wants-" "if you say 'you' you're fooling yourself...just leave!"

Troy looked at her, "Brie..I still love you both.." she glared at him, "Just leave ok.. I can't stand to even look at you.. I don't care about you, and I don't love you.." he smirked crossing his arms chuckling, "what are you laughing about?" he shook his head, "If you didn't care about me, or love me you wouldn't of brought me here.." she rolled her eyes, "just go Troy.." he shook his head, "No, you still love me.. your just afraid I'm going to hurt you...why can't you just fucking forget what I did, and forgive me?" she glared at him, "Oh, for choking me, and beating me? why should I? your nothing what I expected you to be! your nothing compared to Cody!"

Troy looked at her, "news flash Gabriella!" He yelled over the screaming infant, "no one can be like another person! I am a separate person from Cody!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "obviously! Now stay away from me and Emily!" he looked at the infant who was still reaching out for him, "she wants me..." Gabriella scoffed, "She's a baby! She doesn't know what she wants!" It's strange how things can turn around, but everything seemed to be quiet after that, Emily started to whimper and fuss, while still reaching for Troy.

"Let me tell you Gabriella.." he said slowly, as if talking to a stubborn child, "...that little girl, this beautiful, precious...little girl is the smartest little girl I've known...and if her own mother doesn't realize that, then maybe-" "What?" he bit his lip, but he for some reason felt like he had to say this, "maybe you shouldn't be her mother."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "exscuse me! oh, you fucking asshole! I'm her mother! I gave birth to her! I've been raising her by myself! and your telling me I shouldn't be her mother! how dare you!" he looked at her, "well your not being fair to her! she wants me, and your not letting her, that's not being fair!" Gabriella scoffed glaring at him, "I'm not fair? you want to know what's not fucking fair? that my boyfriend died in Iraq, leaving behind a beautiful daughter, and me raising her alone!" Troy crossed his arms, "I will fight for full custody Gabriella!" she scoffed, "There is no court in there right mind who would give her to you! your not her father!" she yelled.

"It doesn't matter! I'm filing for full custody!" Gabriella looked at him, holding the screaming Emily to her, "you aren't taking my daughter away from me!" he narrowed his eyes, his voice quieting to a level that was threatening and dangerous, "Try me Gabriella...try me..." she gulped, actually feeling her fear bubble up in her throat, she stepped back, "you're...you're not taking her Troy."

He looked at her, "Watch Me Gabriella..I can take her away so fast..that your head will spin.." Gabriella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, "you-you wouldn't.." she sniffled. he looked at her nodding, "I would.. " she sobbed, "please don't..I'll do anything.."

He could've done anything at that moment, with that pleading look in her eyes; he could've sneered and said, 'no dice, Emily is mine' but he didn't, but he did do the one thing that he missed doing so much. He kissed her. His lips meeting hers in a passionate, angry, firery frenzy. Gabriella stiffened, but as soon as his hands traveled over her breasts and down to the hem of her shirt only to tickle the skin of her belly under neat she melted and used her hands and fingers to see him. Every part of him.

Troy lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, and her legs wrapping around his waist. he pushed her up against the wall, and a hot, steamy heated make-out session. Gabriella pulled away, playing with his sweatshirt. "Troy..No..please-" he was kissing up her neck, not looking into her eyes, he just wanted to taste her. "Brie.." he whispered. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..p-please.." he looked into her eyes, "Brie..I...I love you.." Gabriella shook her head, "please...don't...don't say that.."

"It's true..." he kissed her cheek again, leading hot kisses down her throat, to the low cut V of her shirt, "and I'm an honest man." he mumbled against her skin, she moaned lulling her head back against the wall, "but I...I...ha..." Troy moved his lips to hers in a flash before she could finish her sentence, she moaned at the shock of the kiss, the passion of it. The heat. Her hands had minds of their own, they started exploring him. Going up his shirt, and undoing the buckle on his jeans, he moaned against her lips, grabbing her by the bottom and placing her on the bed-Emily had been on the floor since the kiss began.

Gabriella moaned as he layed her on the bed, kissing up between her breast. her hands ran through his hair. he slipped off her shirt throwing it where ever and then let things from there take control. There clothes were off now, and they were sweating really bad. Gabriella moaned into the kiss, "Troy...please.." he kept kissing her neck, "please what?" he mumbled against her skin. "Don't hurt me.." she whispered.

Troy looked at her, "never." he whispered, kissing her lips again, centering his hips over hers and thrusting quickly, but in a teasing manner-barely grazing her moist and steaming womanly folds. She moaned, his fingers teased her sides and ribs and then to her breasts where they mercilessly teased her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her where she arched against him and rotated her hips in a slow fashion. "Brie.." he moaned, kissing her neck, but biting the flesh not so gently and began sucking hard. Marking her 'his'.

Gabriella moaned biting her bottom lip as he did this. and Gabriella kissed his lips passionately and began teasing him with her tongue, as she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, moving it all around his jaw. Troy moaned, and smirked and began teasing back sucking on her tongue, she pulled back, "No...Fiar.." he smirked, and began kissing up her neck again, "You taste so delicious babe.." he mumbled against her skin. "Troy.." she moaned out. "You wearing protection right?"

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "Oh baby, I won't cum, I'll be a good boy.." Gabriella smiled running her hands through his hair as he pressed gentle butterfly kisses up her stomach. Gabriella moaned, "Troy..oh baby.." he pulled out of her, and he pulled her close to him and kissed her forhead, stroking her hair. Gabriella sighed, wrapping the sheet around her small naked body, "I'm cold.." she muttered.

Troy smiled, kissing her jawline, and moving the sheet so it was around them both, "it's about to get smoldering in here..." he whispered, thrusting once more into her. She moaned, keeping her body in tune with his as he kissed her everywhere and made her feel like live wire. Oh dear lord. "Troy..." she missed this, as much as she wouldn't admit it. But even if she and Austin were to sleep together-which would never happen even if they were the last two people on this God forsaken earth- he couldn't make her feel this way.

Troy kissed her lips gently, "Oh Brie.." she layed her head on his chest. he looked down at her, holding her close, she was all his again. Gabriella sighed, "This..was so amazing.." Troy nodded, "absolutely...Brie?" she looked up at him, "yeah Troy?" he sighed kissing the top of her head, "did you and...and Austin...did you guys sleep together?" Gabriella sighed, shaking her head, "No..that's why I broke up with him, that's all he wanted from me.. you wanna hear what he said about emily? he told me that she was getting in the way of me and his relationship, and that he didn't care for her! can you believe that sick jerk!"

Troy sighed, rubbing her head softly, stroking her hair. "Brie..." she smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in. "Be quiet Troy...pillows don't talk." he chuckled, listening to her breathing become more steadied and a light snore escape her lips. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you Brie.." he murmured, closing his eyes but letting his lips linger on her forehead longer than necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella woke up the next morning, and saw that she was back in Troy's arms. she gasped, cause she remembered what happened last night. they had sex, and it wasen't suppose to happen. she quickly sneak out under his arm placing a pillow there in her absence, and going to the shower. After taking a long hot shower, she got out of the shower, and got her pink sweatpants on with a black shirt and sneakers with her hair up in a bun and when she went into the kitchen, she saw Troy standing there. he smiled, "Hey you, I woke up and you were gone." she stood there, just staring at him, he grew worried, "baby, what's wrong?" she sighed, "just..just don't talk to me, ok.. just leave..last night was never suppose to happen, so just..just go.."

Troy looked at her, "What?" she shook her head, moving passed him but he blocked her way. "What's wrong? What are you talking about?" She eyed him, once again like he was a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly, Troy looked at her again, "and why are you looking at me like that?" she snorted unattractively, "let's think..you tricked me! You used that look!" he shook his head in confusion, "look? What? What look?" She nearly wanted to scream from how thick headed he was, "that look! That look with those big blue eyes!'

Troy looked at her, "Hey, It's not my fault I have attractive blue eyes." she crossed her arms, "and you use that to trick me into sleeping with you!" Troy looked at her, "What! Brie, you and I both know I would never do that!" she scoffed, "I know you would!" Troy sighed, "Brie, You know that it's not true" she nodded, "Yes it is! why can't you just go fuck someone else, ok? just stay away from me!" she walked away, he followed her, "I'm trying my best to-" "You want try? try to find someone else who wants you, or is that hard for you? knowing that you haven't had a girlfriend in over 5 years!"

"Brie, stop it, all right...just stop it...can't we just talk?" Gabriella replied by throwing a toaster at him, he dodged, it hit the wall and the sound woke Emily. She crossed her arms over her chest, she bit her lip and went to Emily's room, the infant was standing in her crib; her arms out stretched to Troy. Gabriella didn't let him hold her. "Just go Troy."

Troy sighed, "Brie.. come on, please..let's just talk..just talk.." she sighed, emily looking at Troy, "Mommy talk Daddy?" Gabriella sighed, putting Emily back into the crib, and looking at Troy grabbing his hand and walking into the bedroom. "ok, first you promise me you wouldn't ever, ever hurt me, then you choke me, and beat me cause you don't want to lose me, then you trick me, and take advantage of me! and have sex with me! ok, were done, I won..now go Troy!"

Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That's not what I meant Brie-" her eyes went wide, her lips pursed, "don't call me that! Don't call me that!" she walked out of Emily's room and went to the kitchen, getting some baby food down, and some sausage for herself. Troy followed, "Please let's just talk..." she didn't look at him. Didn't acknowledge him. He sighed, "please..." his voice was pleading. Low. Soft. Gabriella slowed her actions but she still didn't turn to acknowledge him.

Troy sighed, kicking the garbage cane, Gabriella's eyes went wide as she turned around to face him. and he took the baby food sitting it down on the counter, and grabbing her shoulders gently, "Brie.. I love you so fucking much, I would do anything for you! I would die for you! I would take a bullet for you! I love you and Emily so much! and I know what I did in the past was stupid, idiotic, stubborn, and hurtful, and I swear I will never lay another hand on you, for as long as I live!" Gabriella was speechelss, she didn't know what to say, but before she could speak, there was a knock on the door. she went and opened and found a delievery guy with roses, "umm Gabriella Montez?" she nodded, "yes, that's me." "umm these are from Austin butler..for you." he handed her the roses and left.

Gabriella silently took the roses, "do I need to sign for them?" the guy just shook his head as he walked down the porch. Gabriella turned, seeing Troy standing there, his eyes went to the roses, he sneered and there was a look in his eyes that she didn't like. "Troy?" suddenly, whipped his hand and grabbed the roses, "ah from your fucking man whore?" his voice seemed different...who was this? "Troy?" he looked at her, throwing the roses tot he ground and grabbing her shoulders, "you and Emily are staying with me."

Gabriella stared into his eyes, "Troy..stop it..please.." he looked at her, "You and Emily are mine! alright!" she sobbed, "stop it! me and emily are no ones! this is why I don't want to be with you! your...your hurting me!" he growled, "I want you to end it with him!" she sobbed, "I did! I broke up with him! Remember! Just leave! ok! leave!" she screamed.

She yanked herself from his grasp, running into Emily's room-grabbing the phone on the way there- and slamming the door and locking it behind her. "It's okay baby...it's okay..." she picked up Emily and held her close, Troy started banging on the door. Screaming obscenities. Tears ran down her face and the infant she was holding sobbed loudly, she dialed 911, "911 emergency?" Gabriella gulped, "M-my ex boyfriend...he's beserk...he-he won't leave, me and my daughter are trapped...please help...let yourselves in."

"Ok, Miss, were on our way.." Gabriella held Emily close to her, as Troy began banging on the door. then the door went open and Troy walked over to her, Gabriella stood up, "Troy stop! don't do this! please! your..your scaring emily...please don't.." Troy took one look into that little girls' sweet and precious face, and he became more calm, "Brie..I.." she shook her head, "It's too late Troy.." he looked at her confused, "what?" then the cops had made it there and walked in and grabbed Troy and handcuffed them, Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, she went over to Troy, "I want you to come back, when you can control your issue, ok...I'm not doing being with you, I'll be here waiting for you.."

Troy looked at her as the police dragged him out, but it was more like he saw through them. Gabriella sniffled, holding Emily close to her chest, "I'm sorry Troy...I'm sorry..." her lips were trembling, an officer stayed with her, "Miss, did he do anything to hurt you? Do you need medical attention?" she turned her attention to the police officer, which only half her attention was on him. "uhm no no I'm fine." The officer nodded, "well would you like to press charges then?" Gabriella then fully focused, "what?" the officer sighed, "charges? Yes or no?"

Gabriella gulped, looking at Troy, then at the officer, "No Sir, I do not.." The officer nodded and took Troy away. Gabriella sighed, and holding emily close, Emily looked up at her, "Daddy?" Gabriella sighed, "Daddy will be better soon, I promise.."

As They brought Troy into the room, and sat him down in the seat. the Officer had asked him some questions about the incident and then looked at Troy, and sighed, grabbing a paper off the desk, and then at Troy, "you will need to sign this?" he said. Troy looked at him, "well, I'm not gonna sign something unless I know what it is?" The Officer sighed, placing the paper, and a pen infront of him. "It's a Restraining Order... saying that you cannot be near miss Montez or her Daughter Emily until you control your problem, you cannot be near 180 feet near her...please sign here.."

Troy looked at the officer, "No...I'm not signing anything...especially a damn restraining order! I don't even know what happened! We were talking in the kitchen!" The officer raised his brows, chewing on cud like a cow, "yeah well," the officer scratched his belly, "not when we found you...look sign this and we can get you the best psychiatric help-" Troy spit in his face, "I don't need any help!" The officer sputtered, "now listen here Son, if you don't control your problem you won't get to see them ever again. Now sign it!" There was a calm, an eerie calm, Troy felt his muscles relax but then they clenched again and suddenly it was as if he left and ...he wasn't himself, "No...I can see them when I want to or not...you can't stop me."

The Officer sighed, "Son, Miss Montez doesn't want to see you until you are clear of your problem-" Troy groaned in frustration, "how many times do I have to tell you dammit, I don't have a problem! I don't even know what's going on!" he yelled. The officer sighed, "Son, we need to get you some psychiatric help, and if you don't let us give it to you, you won't be aloud to see Gabriella or Emily." Troy scoffed, "I don't fucking care, I'll see them whenever the fuck I want, you have no say over it!" The Officer sighed, "If you don't sign this paper, we will have to get the final restraining order, when you have to stay away from her for good...I'm giving you a choice here, now, which will it be, I'm not playing games.."

Troy, with a blank stare and an eerie calm like with Gabriella, looked over at him, "neither am I...now let me out of here." his voice was dangerously calm. The officer sighed, "I'll assume you took the road to your own misery." Troy growled, shaking his head with a devishly smirk, "you have no say in the matter." He lunged, his hands wrapping around the officers beefy neck, the officer dodged; shaken, he exited the small room, locking the door behind him. He called for his deputy, "that boy needs more than just help. Get the psychiatric specialist."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy was put into an empty room for about 2 hours now. He sighed leaning his head on the back of the wall. "I see your having the time of your life." he turned to see Cody seating beside him. Troy sighed, leaning his head on the wall, "What do you want Cody?" Cody sighed, "I know the reason you've been acting the way you have.." Troy looked at him, "I don't even know what's going on, so please explain it to me.." Cody sighed, "When I left your body, my agressive side was still with you.." Troy raised an eyebrow, Cody chuckled, "Listen, you've been abusing Gabriella, and you have no idea what's going on with you...but if you don't straighten up...your gonna lose her to that Austin Butler guy, and trust me, his not right for her, so if you really love her, you need to try.."

Troy sighed, looking at Cody...ghost? He was still having trouble excepting that. "so what you're saying...is this is your fault?" Cody looked at him, raising his eyebrows, "no!" all too quickly, Troy quirked an eyebrow, Cody sighed, "it's just...sometimes when possession takes place, a ghost leaves but they leave apart of them behind. Troy looked at him, tapping his fingers on the wall, "not following you." Cody sighed exasperatedly, "if I weren't dead Bolton I'd strangle you..."

Troy sighed, "what am I suppose to do.?" Cody sighed, "Well, I actually done this on purpose.." Troy looked at him, "So this was your fault!" he stood up, Cody sighed, "Yes..I just..I was just jealous ok!" Troy looked at him, "Jealous of what? me?" Cody sighed shaking his head, "No..." Troy crossed his arms, "Then what?" Cody sighed, "I was Jealous of what you had...you had my gabi..and...and I never ever got to spend much more time with her or my daughter.. and I saw how happy you made her.. and and I know that it sounds bad but I wanted her misrable, I wanted her too feel what I was feeling.. but I guess, it got out of hand.."

Troy looked at him, his eyes unblinking, and soon the only thought that came to his mind was what he said, "if you weren't dead...I'd strangle you." Cody quirked his lips, wanting to smile but knew this wasn't the right time, "I know! I'm sorry! I just...I'm sorry!" Troy sighed, standing up on his feet, "so how do you get this part of you out of me?" Cody shuffled his ghostly feet and then made no eye contact, "I don't exactly know.." he mumbled, Troy heard. "WHAT?" Troy freaked, causing many police officer's and the oncoming psychiatric specialist to look his direction. "SH!" Cody shushed, God it must be good to be a ghost. "They'll think your crazy-" Troy's eyes narrowed, "too late for that! Yup! Too late! Cause now my brain is going to be fucking probed by some nut job shrink!"

Cody sighed, "Listen, I'm..I'm gonna figure out a way to get my agressive mood out of you, but until then, you need to stay here.. alright?" Troy sighed, looking down at his feet, "what about Gabriella and Emily.." Cody sighed, "well umm I know your gonna hate this, but for right now, She's gonna be with Austin.." Troy's eyes went wide, "what! that's why she got rid of me!" Cody blinked, "No! No! No! he umm he made her stay with him, it's complicated to explain, but whenever your problem is fixed, You can go kick his ass and have your family back.."

Troy bit his lip, "again...dude...Cody, if you weren't dead..I'd kill you." Cody wanted to smile, "well too late for that...look please, I'll figure something out, okay just...please stay here?" Troy shook his head, "why? You did this to me!" Cody sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "and I'm sorry...how many times do I have to say it-" "Till I die!" Cody looked at him, "don't tempt me Bolton...now just shut up, stay here...listen to the good doctor..and I'll figure something out."

Troy sighed, "You don't know how much I hate you right now.." Cody sighed, "I know, I know, but you can thank me later.." Before Troy could say anything, Cody had dissapeared, Troy sighed leaning his head back against the wall, just thinking about his Gabriella and his Emily...he missed them already so much.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

The Next Day, Gabriella walked out of her mother's house after dropping off emily there. she drove to the police station and wanted to talk to Troy. she sat in the cheer across the glass room and waited for Troy. Troy came over to her, and looked at her and lifted the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey Brie.." she sighed, "Hi Troy.." he looked at her, laying his hand against the wall, "I'm...I'm sorry.." Gabriella sighed, "I wish I could say it's ok.. but It would be a lie.."

He sighed into the phone, "Brie listen...you know I'd never hurt you like that...what you said I did..I'd never do that.." Gabriella looked at him, "then why did you Troy?" she had tears building in her eyes, he hated seeing her cry. "Don't...don't cry, please I hate to see you cry." Gabriella sniffled, "then tell me the truth.." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's..it's hard to explain-" "What's hard about it?" "I just...it's hard Brie-" she scoffed, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Troy sighed, "Brie...I love you.." the tears escaped her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks, she closed her eyes shut, "I love you too Troy...so much." Troy sighed, reaching for her hand behind the glass combined with hers. "Gabriella...would you ever forgive me for the crap I did?" she sighed, looking down at the floor. "I..I don't know Troy...maybe...I want too..but It would be so hard.." Troy nodded sighing, "I agree...I want to make things better for us..I don't wanna see you hurt anymore..." she sighed, "I love you wildcat, but I need to be happy without you...I'm sorry.."

He looked at her, watching as she hung up the phone and stood up. He slowly put his down and stood, not accepting the escort that police got him. He wasn't a kid who needed adult supervision, he was a jackass who wanted to kill his already dead friend. "Hey Troy!" He didn't look up as Cody popped in, he flopped on the bed. "wow you're depressed." Gee, really? No chiz. "That'd be your fault wouldn't now?" Troy asked in a montone, Cody looked at him, "Dude what are you-" Troy cut him off, continuing speaking as if Cody hadn't, "why Gabriella doesn't trust me...why she is practically scared of me...I can see it in her eyes Cody...she hates me. Fucking hates me."

Cody sighed, "She doesn't hate you...she just doesn't like you.." Troy looked at him, "Not helping.." Cody sighed, "look, I'm sorry, I'm trying to make things better." Troy sighed, "You already made things worst, so how can things get better?" Cody sighed, "cause I figured out how to get my agressive mood back.." Troy sighed, "ok, what iis it?" Cody sighed, "Well first, I need to enter your body again, and I need to tell Gabriella how much I love her, and how much I am sorry for making you this way, so that way, she will know it's my fault and not yours.."

Troy looked at him, "Great plan!" he said with mock enthusiam. Cody smiled, "I know rig-" Troy continued, holding up a hand, "one problem." Cody narrowed his eyes, "what?" Troy looked toward the stations swarming with cops, "they're not letting anybody walk out of here." Cody sighed, then an idea hit him, "and that's where being a ghost comes in handy. Be right back." Troy looked at him, strangly, watching as he disappeared, "where-" the lights flickered then went completely black. For people who were supposed to be brave and all, they scream like girls. Troy covered his ears, listening to the screaming police run around like headless chickens. Cody reappeared, his ghostly figure a dim light source, "follow me..."

Troy sighed, and followed the Idiotic Ghost, but before exiting out of the building, Cody took over Troy's body, and went to find Gabriella.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was drinking some coffee, and sighed, Austin was picking her up in about an hour for a date. she did not want to go, but she had no choice. then there was a knock on the door, and she sighed standing up and walking to it to find..Cody.. she knew it was cody, but it was cody in Troy's body? she stammered, "T-Troy?" Cody sighed, "No, it's me..Cody, I need to talk to you..." he looked at her, "Man, you look..so Beautiful.." Gabriella blushed, "Thanks Cody.." she smiled, he came closer to her, "It's not Troy's fault for what he did." she looked at him, "But-" "it's mine..I did it..." Gabriella gasped, "w-what..why? why would you do that? I thought you wanted me happy?"

Cody sighed, "No, I do...it's just... Bella put yourself in my position...I didn't get much time with you, and Troy...he had you...my Bella, my Emily...I wanted that too...so I left a part of myself with him so I could...it's how I'm still earthbound..but, I didn't know that the part of me I left in Troy's body was aggressive until I saw what was happening to you. I'm sorry...Bella, I never meant to hurt you...I'm so sorry." Gabriella didn't know what to say, she opened her to speak, but her door opened before she could say anything.

Austin stepped in to apartment, for some reason Cody felt Troy's gut churn. Apparently, Troy and Cody both didn't like this guy. "Austin...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, having forgotten about their date. Austin smirked, "I'm here for our date baby." he grabbed her by the waist, kissing her firmly-and sloppily-on the lips, Cody didn't stop Troy's body from this action. He felt as if he was flying, as he pounced Austin to the floor, using Troy's energy and Cody's to punch his face in.

Gabriella cried, "Guys stop it please!" she pulled them away, Austin tried to get at Cody/Troy but Gabriella pushed him, "Austin you need to go, now!" He chuckled, "No, I'm leaving, and your coming with me!" Cody growled, "get your hands off her, and get the hell out!" Gabriella smiled, she missed cody so much. Austin looked at Gabriella, "Gabi-" she pushed him out the door and slammed it and she turned to Cody. Cody sighed, "I'm sorry Gabriella.." she bit her lip, "Does..Does Troy hate me?"

Cody looked at her, he felt Troy's body twinge; a signal saying that Troy wanted to have the floor. But Cody wasn't done yet, "Bella listen...what Troy said, about him not wanting to hurt you...it's true okay...so please forgive Troy. He doesn't hate you..far from it..." Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, she looked at Cody, he had tears in Troy's eyes, "Bella if you want to hate some one then hate me..." her lips trembled, "No, Cod-" he interrupted her, "Bella I really am sorry...I just missed you..."

Gabriella sighed, coming closer to him and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips passionately. Cody sighed into the kiss pulling her close to him, as they kissed. Gabriella pulled away, and layed her head on his chest, "I miss you too..so much, I think Troy gets mad and jealous cause I keep thinking about you non-stop, but..but i can't help it." Cody sighed, "Brie...If I were to come back to life, be honest, would you...would you be with me instead of Troy.." Gabriella sighed, "I...I don't know..I never really thought about that.." Cody looked at her, "But..I love Troy though...even though he done what he did, but I still love him.." Cody sighed nodding, "yeah, I get it.." Gabriella nodded biting her bottom lip, "I love you Cody.." she whispered.

Gabriella nodded, sighing, "But I.." he kissed her lips gently, and then pulled away. smiling at her, "I love you..forever baby bella.." she smiled, tears running down her cheeks, "I love you too Cody." she sniffled, and Cody nodded, "Goodbye Gabriella.." she nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Bye Cody.." Then Cody's spirit came out of Troy and was gone. Troy stood there a little dizzy, and looking at Gabriella, "Brie.." she looked at him, "Hi.." he came closer, "Hi.." she bit her bottom lip, "Do you hate me?"

Troy looked at her, "What..Brie, why would I think that? Why would you think that?" Gabriella bit her lip, playing with her fingers, "it...just after everything..." Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her; he expected her to stiffen uncomfortably and maybe pull away. Slap him. But, no she leant her head on his shoulder and exhaled a breath of relief. "Baby...I love you." Gabriella sighed, looking at him, "well I'm glad...cause the baby is going to need a father." Troy smiled, "I know, and I'll be there for Emily." she smiled hugely, "thoughtful...but, I wasn't talking about Emily."

He looked at her, his mouth forming a small O but soon stretching into a 100 wat smile. "Brie...are...are you sure?" Gabriella giggled, "Well I have yet to take the pregnancy tests or go see a doctor, but I just have that feeling." Troy smiled, picking her up gently by the waist and swing her around them room, she giggled like mad.

Gabriella smiled as he put her down, and layed soft pecks on her lips. Gabriella smiled up at him, "I see your happy.." Troy smiled kissing her more passionate, "I'm more than happy.." Gabriella giggled,"I am too, I want this baby more than anything right now...we can be a family.." she played with the side of his hair. Troy smiled kissing her again, "what do you want this time? girl, boy?" she smiled and said, "I want a boy this time, so you better hope your sperm made that happen.." she giggled.

Troy laughed, kissing her cheek, "we can hope and pray Montez..." he said teasingly, Gabriella chuckled and grabbed his hand; "Emily's in her room, she's...uhm been asking for you..." Troy smiled, he would never admit how much his heart swelled when Gabriella said that. "I'll go see her." Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek, and grabbing her purse. She stopped at Emily's door, "Troy...I'm going to get the tests..."

Troy smiled bending over and lifting her up, "Hey Lee Lee.." she giggled, and he kissed her forhead, going over to the rocking chair and lifting her up on his lap and talking to her, "So I think me and mommy made up.." Emily nodded, wrapping her small arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Troy smiled holding her close, gosh, she looked just like Gabriella...it was crazy. Emily smiled, "Mommy loves Daddy?" Troy nodded, "Yes..and Daddy loves Mommy.." Emily smiled, "Me love daddy?"

Troy smiled, looking at her, "I hope you love me...but of course there's always your real daddy...he'll always be apart of your life." Emily tilted her small head in confusion, Troy chuckled, kissing her cheek, "maybe when you're older I'll explain everything to you. Me and Mommy." Emily giggled, sticking her fingers up his nose and picking at the nose hairs. Troy chuckled.

He put her back in the crib. he smiled kissing her forhead and walking out of the room, thinking about how lucky of a guy he was.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

A year Later, Troy and Gabriella had a little boy named Zachary, and were now living in a big house with each other and the new baby. 2 year old Emily came over to Troy, "Daddy! Daddy! can you go swimming with me.?" she asked tugging on Troy's shirt. Gabriella smiled as she fed Zachary his bottle. Troy smiled at her, "Mind if we go swimming mommy?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "sure." she laughed.

Troy picked Emily up, placing her on his shoulders, hearing squeal in delight as he ran to the pool and twirled about in the water. "Daddy!" the 2 year old squealed in laughter, Troy laughed. Gabriella watched them, she couldn't believe how...how lucky she was to have him. It was rocky, that's for sure, but they were where they were at because they didn't stop the climb to get here.

After some play time in the pool. Troy wrapped up Emily in the towel, and bringing her inside were Gabriella placed the dinner on the table. The Family sat down and had their dinner. after dinner, and emily's bath. Troy put emily to sleep, and next sleeping to her was the family dog Martey. Troy kissed her forhead, "goodnight Lee Lee." she mumbled and stirred "Goodnight Daddy.." Troy smiled shutting the door and walking into his and Gabriella's bedroom and saw her breast feeding their son. Troy's eyes went wide and he smirked, "wow, your breasts have gotten bigger since the last I saw them.." she rolled her eyes, "well the only boy touching my breasts tonight Troy Bolton is our son.."

Troy pouted, but it was a futile attempt at looking somber, "I feel hurt Gabriella...I love your breasts." she giggled, changing Zachary from eating position to a burping. Troy sighed, moving closer to the bed and sitting next to her; "I can watch you with him all day..." she smiled, "would you like to take care of him when he calls for us at a midnight?" Troy chuckled, "mm absolutely."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "your weird Troy..But I love you anyways.." she giggled. Troy held her close, kissing held forhead, "Cody would of been proud of you.." Gabriella nodded, "you too." he smiled, "He brought us together.." "and when the pieces of us were broken.." "There was never a special glue to put us together, but we always.." then they spoke together, "We'll always find the pieces of us.."


End file.
